Code Geass: Lelouch and Nunnally of the Rebellion
by ChronoSigma
Summary: Nunnally wished the world was a gentler place, and Lelouch wanted to create such a world under the secret identity of Zero. But in this story, Lelouch decides to share the secret of his Geass with his sister and they join together in a fight against Britannia. Full of action and suspense, with plot twists at every step.
1. Chapter 1

_Hello everybody,_

 _This is basically my first time posting a story online. I put a lot of effort into this story, and I really hope you'll enjoy it :)  
_

 _Let's start then!_

* * *

 **Nunnally** : Lelouch, I wish the world would be a gentler place.

 **Lelouch:** Someday it will! I promise!

He smiled, but Nunnally felt this was too much.

 **Nunnally** : How can you promise something that big?

 **Lelouch:** It might be big, but is it impossible? Tell me Nunnally, what if I had the power to command people to become nicer? What if there was such a power by which I could make them all become good people?

Lelouch and Nunnally were now eating in the dinning room of their apartments. It was evening and already dark outside. As she heard her brother's words and tone, Nunnally became serious. Lelouch smiled full of confidence and Nunnally felt that confidence, though she couldn't see the smile. She was blind.

 **Nunnally** : Don't joke with me, Lelouch.

 **Lelouch:** But this is no joke, Nunnally.

Nunnally understood that Lelouch was actually very serious. Now she was confused.

 **Nunnally** : I always had trust that you would be ambitious enough to achieve anything you had in mind. But not... not something that big, you know. We can't do this sort of things.

 **Lelouch:** Now I can. There's something I have to tell you, Nunnally...

 **Nunnally** : Is there?

Lelouch had a long story to tell, the war in Shinjuku, the meeting with CC, the power he received, the fight against the Britannians, and so one by one, he shared all the major events that happened to him recently. But he didn't mention the death of Clovis. As he told the story, he seemed chill, like a man who did what he had to do and had no remorse whatsoever. Nunnally listened to everything and she could not believe it.

 **Nunnally** : Lelouch, are you really serious? That's madness!

 **Lelouch:** Everything is true. Now, I have indeed the power to control the people's minds and make them obey me.

 **Nunnally** : Lelouch?

 **Lelouch:** You don't believe me, Nunnally, do you?

 **Nunnally** : It find very hard to visualize.

 **Lelouch:** I'll prove it to you. I have to go for now, but tomorrow I will make you a demo and show you exactly what I'm talking about.

 **Nunnally** : Lelouch...

 **Lelouch:** What?

 **Nunnally** : I believe you. I know you would not lie about such things. But your story is almost unbelievable. How could you have received such power?

 **Lelouch:** I just did. I don't have a good explanation either. It's a fact.

Lelouch went towards the door, but as he laid his hand upon the knob he stopped and turned back to Nunnally.

 **Lelouch:** I am confused as well. I don't know what it is all about. But I wanted to share this with you. I trust that everything will be okay.

 **Nunnally** : Let's hope so.

Nunnally was forcing herself a smile as her brother wished her good night. He left. Nunnally remained alone, puzzled and scared.

* * *

 _I will post the next chapter as soon as possible._

 _Did you like it? Do you have suggestions? Please let me know! :)_


	2. Chapter 2

_So it seems like there have been quite a lot of people who enjoyed this. That's really encouraging, so thanks everybody! In this case I'll do my best to post a new chapter every one or two days :-)_

 _Might be a slow start, but it's getting better further on, trust me on that one ;-)_

 _Enjoy!_

* * *

It was morning. Nunnally has woken up and was preparing for school. As she was blind, she wouldn't attend a normal school like her brother, so she had to be educated at home. She and Lelouch were living inside the Ashford Acamedy's campus, a prestigious Britannian school from Tokyo. As the principal was a friend of their family, they got the chance of living here, in one of the school's buildings. They haven't been living here forever. Nunnally remembered all the sorrows of the past in a flash. Her mother's death, the loss of her sight, the loss of her ability to walk, their exile from Britannia, their hiding under a false identity. Lelouch and her were once prince and princess of Britannia, their father was the Holy Britannian Emperor himself. And now they were alone, having only each other as support. But they could live a normal life thanks to the Ashford family who used to be close to their mother.

Nunnally shook her head, trying to leave these upsetting details behind. As she was sitting in her wheelchair, thinking about such things, their maid, Miss Sayoko, came.

 **Sayoko:** Your math teacher has arrived. He will come inside in a moment.

 **Nunnally** : Ok. Thanks, Sayoko.

Sayoko left. A moment later, the teacher entered the room. Nunnally knew that man for many years. He was always a sober, professional, respectful man. A fine gentlemen indeed. But right now he entered after slamming the door against the wall. Nunnally was confused, but she greeted the teacher politely.

 **Nunnally** : Good morning, Mr. Robertson.

 **Teacher:** Trick or threat!

 **Nunnally** : What?

 **Teacher:** It's Halloween. I want candies. Otherwise I'll scare you to death!

Nunnally was very confused. She couldn't believe the man standing in front of her was the teacher, but it was actually him. Something was wrong.

 **Nunnally** : Mister... are you alright?

 **Teacher:** I'm a troll! I'll roar if you don't give me any candies. I'll even hit you with my spear.

 **Lelouch:** Don't be scared, Nunnally.

Her brother was standing in the threshold, and he was so calm as if nothing wrong had happened.

 **Lelouch:** It's alright. He's under my control.

 **Nunnally** : Lelouch?

 **Lelouch:** It's alright. I just wanted to show you how my new power works. I didn't mean to scare you or anything. I just ordered him to act like a kid dressed in a troll on Halloween. He will stop in a minute and then come back to normal. And he won't remember anything after that.

 **Nunnally** : But how?

Nunnally was startled.

 **Lelouch:** I have to go to school now. As I said, your teacher will regain his consciousness in a few seconds. When he does, he won't remember a thing, so don't tell him about this little incident. And don't tell anyone else either. Not even Sayoko. Could you do that, Nunnally?

 **Nunnally** : I... I will.

 **Teacher:** Hmm... good morning, Nunnally. Oh, good morning to you too, Lelouch. I didn't notice you. Do you want something?

 **Nunnally** : Not at all. Just wanted to make sure my sister has arrived.

 **Teacher:** Your sister is always on time, unlike you. Haven't your classes started already?

 **Lelouch:** They did. I'm going there right now. Have a good day, sir. Bye, Nunnally.

 **Nunnally** : Bye...


	3. Chapter 3

As the math tutor left, two hours later, Nunnally still couldn't believe what had happened. Even so, she realized it had to be true. She tried not to be disturbed by the thought and continued to study on her own until lunch.

Around twelve, her cellphone ringed. It was Lelouch calling her.

 **Lelouch:** I'll come home for lunch. Please tell Sayoko to prepare the meal for me as well, will you?

 **Nunnally** : I will.

She closed the cellphone.

Sayoko prepared the lunch and then came to bring Nunnally and her wheelchair to the dinning room. Lelouch was already sitting at the table, waiting. He was calm and smiling.

As Sayoko left, Nunnally burst.

 **Nunnally** : Lelouch! You're telling me that you accidentally got caught in a conflict between the Britannian police and the Eleven terrorists and then received a mind control weapon which both sides were very interested in, all this just by pure accident? Are you aware that the situation is cumbersome?

 **Lelouch:** Very aware. But I am pretty sure that right now nobody knows that it is I who has that power.

At the very moment, Sayoko burst into the room.

 **Sayoko:** Master, they've just reported at the TV. Prince Clovis, the governor of Area Eleven, has been murdered.

 **Lelouch:** I know that already from school. Thank you Sayoko.

As Sayoko left, Lelouch seemed way too calm. Nunnally couldn't believe her own ears. Clovis, the governor of Area Eleven, former Japan, their half-brother, was dead. But...

 **Nunnally** : Our brother Clovis?

 **Lelouch:** Yes. It happened in Shinjuku.

 **Nunnally** : Who could have murdered him?

 **Lelouch:** I... I don't know if I should tell you...

 **Nunnally** : You said you joined the fight. What happened there exactly?

Lelouch dropped his sight upon the supper in front of him. He paused for a moment before answering.

 **Lelouch:** They wanted this weapon so much that they started to destroy the whole Ghetto in their attempt to find the terrorists. They murdered civilians without shame. So I decided to give a hand to the Elevens. I used my power the get hold of a Knightmare frame and I helped the so-called terrorists get some Knightmare frames as well. I used them to fight the Britannian military. And as they were fighting, I eventually reached the command center, where Clovis and his generals were. I did what I had to do and so I stopped the war.

 **Nunnally** : But... but... you mean you killed Britannians?

 **Lelouch:** I killed those who oppressed the weak. It was the only thing I could do at the moment.

 **Nunnally** : And Clovis?

 **Lelouch:** ...

 **Nunnally** : Are you in connection with his murder then?

 **Lelouch:** It is I who killed him as well.

Nunnally kept silent. Lelouch clenched his teeth. He knew he has just placed himself in a very bad light. He feared that Nunnally would now hate him. He regretted his weakness of having told her everything. But he knew he did it for her. The destruction of Britannia was indeed their most important goal.

 **Lelouch:** I cannot stand any longer watching innocent people die. You want a peaceful world. I do want so as well, you know that well. But a peaceful world cannot be achieved without getting rid of those who are doing evil. Clovis was one of those people who did not care about others dying, about others suffering, he only cared about his own interests. I regret having done so to a brother. Indeed I do. But we need justice. And there was no other choice to stop the bloodshed...

Nunnally burst almost violently.

 **Nunnally** : But to kill your own brother?! Our brother?! Clovis?!

 **Lelouch:** Don't shout like that, Nunnally. What if someone hears us?

He was right. She lowered her tone.

 **Nunnally** : Sorry, you're right. But still... Lelouch... why?

 **Lelouch:** Why? Were you expecting me to just use my power to flee and leave every single Eleven from Shinjuku be killed? Wouldn't this have been a crime as well?

 **Nunnally** : I... I don't know. I think not, but...

 **Lelouch:** I'm done with my meal. I'm sorry, but I have to go now, I have classes. Talk to you later.

 **Nunnally** : But... ok... see you later, Lelouch.

Lelouch left the room nervous. He knew he had done the wrong thing by telling his sister the truth, but he had no other way of finding out how she perceived this sort of acts. He knew he had done the right thing in Shinjuku. He knew that by continuing to do so he could eventually achieve Nunnally's dream of a "kind and gentle world". There was no other way. But if Nunnally does not approve of it, then everything might be in vain. What should he do now? Continuing the same way seemed to him like the best possible choice. Continuing to walk upon the path of blood...

Nunnally heard him close the door as he left for school. She stood silently, not knowing what to think, not knowing what to believe. Did her big brother really do that? Why? Many questions kept rising inside her head. She could not answer any of them however.

And then her phone ringed.

 **Nunnally** : Yes?

 **Rivalz:** Hey, Nunna. It's Rivalz. I wanted to ask you to join us to the welcome party for Kallen.

 **Nunnally** : Who?

 **Rivalz:** We're going to have a new member in the student council, her name is Kallen, and we're going to hold a little party in for her at your place. We're coming to your place in an hour.

 **Nunnally** : Ok.


	4. Chapter 4

_We're now diving deeper into the action, brace yourselves :-)_

* * *

As the welcome party was over, everybody went home. Except for Kallen, the new member, who had a small incident with the champagne and got herself wet. So she went to have a shower. In the meanwhile, Lelouch went to grab her some dry clothes.

Nunnally thought Kallen was a nice girl, thought she seemed somewhat too serious and distant. Milly told her that she hasn't been at school for a while due to health problems. So maybe she just found it hard to re-accommodate among people.

Ring! Ring!

Someone was at the door.

 **Nunnally** : Sayoko! There's someone at the door! Sayoko? Are you home? Maybe she's not at home. I should go open the door.

She went all the way to the entrance in her wheelchair and opened the door.

 **Nunnally** : Good afternoon, sir. May I help you?

 **Man:** Excuse me for intruding, I'm just looking for a student, they told me she was here.

 **Nunnally** : Who are you looking for?

 **Man:** A girl that studies here at Ashford. Kallen Stadtfeld. Do you know her?

 **Nunnally** : Yes. She's here, but she is taking a shower at the moment. You could wait for her inside, if you want.

 **Man:** I would like to thank you. She doesn't personally know me, so don't announce her that I'm here. By the way, my name is Diethard Ried.

 **Nunnally** : My name is Nunnally Lamperouge. Nice to meet you. Are you the producer from the TV?

 **Diethard:** Yes. I'm the one.

 **Nunnally** : You seem exhausted. Please take a seat.

 **Diethard:** Thank you. I will. I had a hard day. I've been in Shinjuku all day, filming the results of the incident. So much destruction. I've haven't seen this kind of thing in many years.

 **Nunnally** : Was it... was it that bad?

 **Diethard:** Very bad indeed. So many Eleven were killed. Civilians mostly. I doubt they even got the terrorists.

 **Nunnally** : Did... did the terrorists have Knightmares?

 **Diethard:** How do you know that? They didn't mention it on TV.

 **Nunnally** : A... a relative of mine has there at the time. He told me that.

 **Diethard:** Yes, they had Knightmares. Britannian Knightmares. They took them from the attackers themselves. It makes absolutely no sense, I can't figure it out how they did it, but it was like magic. The Britannian military has never been such severely injured in all seven years since Area 11 has become part of the Empire. Of course, I am not allowed to disclose this information publicly. In any case, not on TV. But I don't mind telling you. They keep it secret so they can still pretend they are in control of the situation, despite this wonderful military failure. It's normal in a sense.

 **Nunnally** : Hmm...

 **Diethard:** Anyway, the one who led the terrorists during the fight must be a genius.

At that moment Kallen came from upstairs.

 **Diethard:** Excuse me! Are you Kallen Stadtfeld?

 **Kallen:** Yes, I am.

 **Diethard:** My name is Diethard Ried. I came for the interview.

 **Kallen:** Interview? What interview?

 **Diethard:** We're getting some interviews to the best students in this academy. Didn't Principal Ashford tell you?

 **Kallen:** No...

 **Diethard:** No problem at all. Can we have the interview now?

 **Kallen:** Well... sure.

 **Diethard:** Fine, then let's go outside. The light is not that good inside here.

Diethard and Kallen went out. Nunnally stood silent. She had a strange feeling about this. Something was wrong with this guy. When he was speaking about the military's failure he seemed very relaxed, but when he talked to Kallen about the interview there was a slight change in his tone.

Sayoko just entered the main hall.

 **Sayoko:** I'm sorry I didn't come when you called for me, Miss Nunnally, but I had to give an important phone call.

 **Nunnally** : It's alright. Could you do something for me?

 **Sayoko:** Yes, Miss Nunnally.

 **Nunnally** : I want you to follow these two that just went outside and listen to what they're talking. I think this guy is up to something. Don't let them see you. And if something bad happens, call me. Ok?

 **Sayoko:** Yes.

Sayoko left. Nunnally stood there, worried. Five minutes later, Sayoko came back.

 **Nunnally** : Anything wrong?

 **Sayoko:** The military police came! They took the girl!

 **Nunnally** : They took Kallen? But why?

 **Sayoko:** That man asked her something about Shinjuku, about being some Q-something, I don't know what that meant. The girl became alarmed, then they exchanged a couple of whispers, and then the police came. It was as if they were already nearby, prepared for action.

 **Lelouch:** Nunnally, can I talk to you for a second?

It was as if he appeared from nowhere. Lelouch took Nunnally's wheelchair and they went upstairs. They entered Nunnally's dorm.

 **Nunnally** : Lelouch, what... ?

 **Lelouch:** It's pretty ugly, I know. But you did very well.

 **Nunnally** : I did?

 **Lelouch:** Kallen was among the terrorists from Shinjuku. She is actually half Eleven. Apparently this guy knew something. So he came here to make sure Kallen from Ashford Academy is the same as Kallen from the Shinjuku Ghetto disaster. But you felt something was wrong, didn't you? You told Sayoko to watch from the distance, didn't you? I heard what Sayoko said a moment ago. I now know what happened to Kallen, thanks to you.

 **Nunnally** : What will happen now.

 **Lelouch:** They might try to determine her to confess about the murder Clovis, or something. But thanks to you, we might be able to save her just in time.

 **Nunnally** : Lelouch...

 **Lelouch:** What, Nunnally?

 **Nunnally** : Take care of yourself... and... save Kallen as well...

 **Lelouch:** I will.

He left in a hurry.

* * *

 _Next time, rescue of Kallen! Prepare for some action!_


	5. Chapter 5

Lelouch was on his way to the government's facilities of the Tokyo settlement. He was pretty sure they would probably take her in such a place. Finally, he was there. The area was heavily guarded, but he didn't care as long as he had his special power.

 **Guard:** Hey, you're not allowed to trespass!

 **Lelouch:** I command you to give me your uniform and let me go inside.

Lelouch took the guard's uniform and put it on. He used the soldier's cask to hide his face so that no one could recognize him. And now he was inside. Yet he didn't know where they held Kallen. Never mind. He will just ask someone. Another guard just came passing by.

 **Lelouch:** I command you to tell me where the Shinjuku prisoner was taken or, in case you do not have the information, tell me who knows the location.

 **Guard:** All prisoners are held in the basement in the eastern wing, but I can't tell for sure where. Lady Villetta must know for sure. She's in the training room, at the end of this corridor, the room on the left.

 **Lelouch:** Thank you.

He went to that specific room. As he entered, he saw a couple of officers there, doing some exercises. Among them was a young woman. Lelouch could not see any other woman so he thought that she might be Villetta. He came to her.

 **Villetta:** Yes, private? Can I help you?

Lelouch was preparing to use his power on her, but he stopped. He realized that the woman talking to him was the one whose Knightmare he stole during the battle in Shinjuku. He had already used his mind control on her once, so it would not work a second time. He was in trouble now. He had to think.

 **Lelouch:** Are you Lady Villetta?

 **Villetta:** Yes. In person.

 **Lelouch:** I need to deliver an important information to the interrogators of the prisoner that has just been brought here.

 **Villetta:** I'll tell Jeremiah personally. What is it you have to tell him?

 **Lelouch:** It is top secret information, my lady. I cannot tell anyone but Lord Jeremiah himself.

 **Villetta:** But who are you? On who's authority are you coming?

Lelouch paused for a moment. An officer came closer to see to whom was Lady Villetta talking to. Lelouch sighted in relieve. He turned to the officer.

 **Lelouch:** I am a secret agent working directly for Lord Jeremiah. The officer here knows me well. Please, officer, confirm this identity of mine!

The officer obeyed under Lelouch's power.

 **Officer:** I confirm indeed that this man is a secret agent working for Lord Jeremiah.

 **Villetta:** Hmm... Very well then. Do you want me to take you to him?

 **Lelouch:** I would like so indeed.

Villetta went ahead, followed by the so-called secret agent of Lord Jeremiah. As they walked along the corridors, neither of them said a word. After a few minutes walk, they reached the place. They were standing in front of a small door. Above the door, there was a plate. It wrote: "Interrogation room. Do not disturb!". Next to the door there was a guard.

 **Guard:** Yes, Lady Villetta?

 **Villetta:** Please go inside and call Lord Jeremiah for me. Tell him it's important.

 **Guard:** Yes, my lady!

A moment later, the guard came back alone.

 **Guard:** Lord Jeremiah is extracting information from the prisoner right now. He cannot be disturbed.

 **Lelouch:** I am coming on a most urgent matter. Let me get inside.

The guard could do nothing but to obey so he stepped aside. But Lady Villetta would not accept it that easily. She turned to Lelouch.

 **Villetta:** Lord Jeremiah said he doesn't want to be disturbed. So you'll have to wait here.

Villetta could not easily accept the fact that Jeremiah had such an important agent in his service that she never knew anything about. It seemed suspicious to her.

 **Lelouch:** Fine then...

Lelouch took the gun out of his belt and pointed it at Villetta.

And shot.

Villetta looked in anger at the fake agent as the bullet pierced her chest right in the middle. She could now do nothing about that. She fell on the ground.

The guard didn't move an inch and didn't say a word as he was still under Lelouch's command. But at the sound of the shot more guards came. Lelouch didn't have time for this. He ordered the first guard who came to pretend it was he who shot Villetta. And so he did, so when the other guards arrived, the controlled guard confessed the crime he supposedly committed. In the meantime Lelouch rushed inside, crying out loud:

 **Lelouch:** Someone has shot Lady Villetta!

 **Guard:** What?

 **Officer:** Let's go see what's going on.

 **Jeremiah:** Villetta? Shot?!

Jeremiah's voice came from the auxiliary room to the left. Lelouch recognized his voice as he had heard Jeremiah on the TV before. So he went that way. As he entered the room, he saw Jeremiah sitting on a chair at a desk. On the other side of the desk, standing on a chair, was Kallen herself, with a Britannian soldier sitting on her left. She had bruises, as if she had been hit repeatedly. Lelouch clenched his teeth but let no one notice.

 **Lelouch:** Lord Jeremiah! You must see what just happened! Lady Villetta was shot by one of our guards!

 **Jeremiah:** By one of our own guards? Impossible!

Jeremiah's voice was trembling, his hands were shaking. He couldn't believe it. He went outside the room without saying a word. Lelouch now faced the soldier standing besides Kallen.

 **Lelouch:** I command you to let the prisoner free and then lead us on the shortest path to the exit.

 **Soldier:** As you command.

 **Kallen:** Who are you? What the heck is going on?

 **Lelouch:** I came here to rescue you again... Q-1!

 **Kallen:** No way! You are the guy from Shinjuku!

 **Lelouch:** Yes.

 **Kallen:** Why did you come to rescue me?

 **Lelouch:** Because I want you to know my power. I want you to help me fight the Britannian Empire.

 **Kallen:** You're good. Anyway, in case you wonder, I haven't confessed a thing until now. And they tried to make me say many things about Shinjuku. But I kept silent. I don't know how much I would have resisted, so I have to say: Thank you!

Lelouch and Kallen looked at each other for a moment. Since Lelouch had the guard's cask on his face, she never knew that she was actually talking to Lelouch, her colleague from Ashford Academy's Student Council that she just joined.

 **Lelouch:** Can you stand? Can you walk?

Kallen hardly rose from her chair. Lelouch gave her a hand.

 **Kallen:** They had just started the whole deal, so they didn't beat me up that hard yet. I can manage.

 **Lelouch:** Good. Now let's follow the soldier.

 **Kallen:** I don't get it! Is he actually on our side?! But he's the one who's been beating me so far!

 **Lelouch:** I know that, but he can't resist me now. He'll have to take us to the exit.

 **Kallen:** Boy, you sure are a man of miracles.

Lelouch and Kallen followed the guard. As they walked out of the interrogation room, they bumped against the soldiers of Lord Jeremiah.

 **Jeremiah:** Where do you think you're taking the prisoner?

A dozen soldiers and officers were standing around them, blocking the way out, pointing their guns at Lelouch and Kallen.

 **Lelouch:** Ah, good old Jeremiah, my friend.

 **Officer:** Friend?

 **Jeremiah:** I don't even know you! One more move and I'll blow you to dust.

Everyone was staring in surprise.

 **Lelouch:** It will not be in your best interests. You think I do not know about the Orange deal? You think I dare not tell the people?

 **Officer:** What is he saying?

 **Officer 2:** Orange deal?

Jeremiah was becoming very nervous and angry.

 **Jeremiah:** I don't know what you're talking about!

Lelouch prepared his mind control power for Jeremiah.

 **Lelouch:** Oh yes, you do. And now I command you to let us escape at all costs.

 **Jeremiah:** Very well. Everybody leave your weapons down!

 **Officer:** Is he insane!?

 **Officer 2:** Commander, are you serious?

 **Officer 3:** He's letting them escape!?

Lelouch and Kallen ran away, following the soldier whom Lelouch ordered to lead them to the exit. The officers looked blankly at them as they were getting away. One of them burst out loud:

 **Officer:** Let's go get them!

 **Everyone:** Yeah, let's go!

 **Jeremiah:** If anyone follows them, I will shot him with my own gun! Do not defy my orders!

 **Officer:** Are you mad, Jeremiah?! Are you on their side?!

But their quarrel was already in vain. Lelouch and Kallen were already outside of the building's perimeter.


	6. Chapter 6

A few minutes later, somewhere in the ghetto...

 **Tamaki:** Ohgi! Your cellphone's ringing!

 **Ohgi:** Give it to me!

He took the cellphone hastily.

 **Ohgi:** Who is it?

 **Kallen:** Ohgi! It's me, Kallen!

 **Ohgi:** Hey Kallen, what's up? Where's your phone? I told you to only call me from your own cellphone.

 **Kallen:** I don't have it anymore. My cover was totally blown. I've been arrested by the military. Someone helped me get out. Same guy from Shinjuku. Boy, he's amazing!

 **Ohgi:** Are you alright?

 **Kallen:** I'm fine, but I can't walk properly. I'm going to take a cab. Meet me at the usual spot.

 **Ohgi:** Right away!

 **Tamaki:** Something wrong?

 **Ohgi:** Kallen was arrested, but our savior from Shinjuku has done another miracle and set her free! That guy is amazing!

He left the room and ran to fetch Kallen...


	7. Chapter 7

Officer Kewell burst into Jeremiah's room without any prior notice. Jeremiah was sitting alone at his desk.

 **Jeremiah:** How dare you enter like that?! Get the hell out of here!

 **Kewell:** What the heck just happened out there?!

 **Jeremiah:** None of your business!

 **Kewell:** Did you just let our prisoner escape? The one that we were suspecting of having murdered our Prince Clovis?!

 **Jeremiah:** The heck I don't know.

 **Kewell:** One of our guards killed Villetta! Do you realize? I checked his record. That guy worked here for seven years, according to the record he was as clean as spring water. And he just killed his superior and confessed! And then another two guards showed the prisoner her way out!

 **Jeremiah:** I don't remember what happened...

 **Kewell:** How the heck?!

 **Jeremiah:** They told me afterwards... and it seemed very unbelievable...

 **Kewell:** Are you betraying us, Lord Jeremiah?

 **Jeremiah:** No! I never did and I never will!

 **Kewell:** Fine... do as you wish.

Kewell left the room in a rush. He did not even close the door behind him. Jeremiah closed his eyes and left his head fall on the top of his desk. He did not understand a thing. Nothing made sense. What was actually happening?!

Knock! Knock!

 **Jeremiah:** Go away!

 **Diethard:** Have you checked the surveillance records?

 **Jeremiah:** No.

 **Diethard:** You'll probably find interesting things there.

 **Jeremiah:** I'll watch them later.

 **Diethard:** Your officers are going to watch them now.

 **Jeremiah:** Who cares!

 **Diethard:** Lord Jeremiah, listen to me: Up until now we have had three betrayals, or rather four if we are to count yours as well. It makes no sense. If anything is to be found out, it is on those records. Let your officers check the records and find out the truth and you'll be over. They're planning to throw you out of the game anyway. Soon they might have a real excuse too.

 **Jeremiah:** Hmm... you're right, I should check the records before them... Well, you seem rather glad to help me. How comes?

 **Diethard:** Maybe one day you'll help me too, who knows. Right now your only chance is to put your officers in inferiority by letting them think that you're acting under some higher authority. Let them think that you know something that Prince Clovis did know as well, but which they aren't allowed to know. There have been so many betrayals, so why not make it seem as if it's a large scale plot. You'll gain some time until you find out the truth and then you will pull yourself out of the whole deal by giving the best explanation for everything. One explanation that will be good enough to put you in a bright light.

 **Jeremiah:** Very well, Diethard... let's go get the video records then. I'm still the one in charge here, they can't deny my orders for now.


	8. Chapter 8

It was very late now. Nunnally was in her bed, unable to sleep, when she heard the front door opening.

 **Nunnally:** It's Lelouch!

She waited. A couple of seconds later, the dorm's door opened. Lelouch came inside. He was so tired after everything he just went through. He could barely even walk. But still, he tried to fake a smile.

 **Lelouch:** I'm back!

 **Nunnally:** Oh, I'm so happy to see you're alright!

 **Lelouch:** Everything is ok now. I got Kallen out. She went home.

 **Nunnally:** Won't the police come for her at home?

 **Lelouch:** I meant the other home, with her fellow Eleven.

 **Nunnally:** Lelouch, sit here. I'll make room for you.

Lelouch was too tired to disagree. He lied in bed next to her.

 **Nunnally:** Were you hurt?

 **Lelouch:** No. It all went fine in the end, though I had to change plans at some point. I commanded the guard at the entrance to let me in, and then I found out where they held Kallen. Then I just went there and got her out.

 **Nunnally:** You've made it so easily?

 **Lelouch:** I must have left a big commotion behind. They'll not know who betrayed who and why.

 **Nunnally:** Lelouch... did you hurt someone? Did you... did you murder someone?

Lelouch sighed.

 **Lelouch:** It was that woman officer that I had already used my mind control on once. She wouldn't have left me alone otherwise. I had to shoot her.

Lelouch closed his eyes. Nunnally didn't know what to say. Neither of them said anything for the next couple of minutes. In the end, Nunnally broke the silence:

 **Nunnally:** I wish you would not do any more harm... It's so wrong.

Lelouch didn't say a word.

 **Nunnally:** Killing people like that in the name of justice... was there no other way to save Kallen? Was there no other way to save the people in Shinjuku? Lelouch? Tell me!

No answer. She realized that he went asleep.

 **Nunnally:** You're asleep, Lelouch... I could never sleep so easily after taking someone's life. Oh, Lelouch, why? Why? And yet...

Nunnally thought for a second.

 **Nunnally:** It's actually the first time you're telling me about what you've been doing... I thought you would never tell me again what's on your mind after... You became so silent after mother died... so silent... as if you forgot to tell people how you felt... I am glad you are being sincere to me once again.

Nunnally leaned over her brother and gently kissed his forehead.

 **Nunnally:** Good night, Lelouch!

She didn't want to wake him, so she decided to let him sleep in her bed. So she called for Sayoko and went to sleep in Lelouch's room.


	9. Chapter 9

Jeremiah was in the surveillance room, looking on the records. Only Diethard was with him. The other officers complained about not being allowed to see the records as well, but Jeremiah threatened them and they had no other choice. There was nothing they could do now.

 **Jeremiah:** There's a rumor that Princess Cornelia herself will be here soon. She's going to take the command of Area 11.

 **Diethard:** I heard that too. I heard she'll be coming in two or three days.

 **Jeremiah:** That gives us very little time to correct things.

They continued watching carefully the recordings from the entrance where the guard was found without his uniform.

 **Diethard:** Hmm, look!

He pointed to the upper part of the screen.

 **Diethard:** Someone is coming.

 **Jeremiah:** It's a boy. A student.

 **Diethard:** He's coming near the guard... the guard stops him.

 **Jeremiah:** What?! The guard just gave him his uniform! That's impossible!

 **Diethard:** Who's the boy?

 **Jeremiah:** We have his picture, so now I'm gonna make a quick search in the database. Aha, found him! His name is Lelouch Lamperouge, student at the Ashford Academy.

 **Diethard:** Lamperouge? I've met a girl with the same name there. Nunnally Lamperouge. I met her just before, when I came to the academy for the terrorist girl.

Jeremiah was struck. His eyes became suddenly wide open and he could not say a word.

 **Diethard:** It something wrong, Jeremiah?

 **Jeremiah:** Lelouch and Nunnally... they're alive... after all this time... Marianne...

 **Diethard:** Alive? Marianne? Marianne vi Britannia? Mother of Lelouch vi Britannia and Nunnally vi Britannia? Marianne the Imperial Consort?!

 **Jeremiah:** Marianne... they're alive!

 **Diethard:** This has to be a bad joke... could it be?

Jeremiah looked happier than ever. Diethard could not believe what they had just found out.

 **Diethard:** So the one behind this masquerade is Lelouch, Eleventh Prince of Britannia! That's marvelous! So unexpected!

 **Jeremiah:** I need to know what's going on... Diethard, we're going there. I need to go there incognito, if possible.

 **Diethard:** I'll take you to the Ashford Academy right away, my lord. My car's just outside.

 **Jeremiah:** Good. Let's go!


	10. Chapter 10

Ring! Ring!

It was very early in the morning. Lelouch opened his eyes.

Ring! Ring!

Lelouch jumped from the bed. He looked around. There was no one in the room.

 **Lelouch:** This is Nunnally's room. Did I fell asleep here? But where's Nunnally?

He went out of the room and ran straight to his own dorm. He opened the door. Nunnally was there, sleeping in his bed. She woke up at the exact moment.

 **Nunnally:** Is someone at the door, Lelouch?

 **Lelouch:** Yes! But it's too early to be a normal visitor! It must be the military!

 **Nunnally:** What are we going to do?

Lelouch was terrified. If the military police came here then they must have found out both his and Nunnally's real identity. And if they got them now, everything was over. They had to run. But Nunnally could not move that easily. He had to think fast. The terrorists were the solution. He had to call them.

Nunnally's phone rang.

 **Lelouch:** Who's calling you? Don't answer!

 **Nunnally:** It's Milly.

Lelouch checked his own cellphone.

 **Lelouch:** Seems like she called me a few times as well.

 **Nunnally:** What shall we do?

 **Lelouch:** Answer. But tell her nothing about the latest incidents.

 **Nunnally:** Ok, Lelouch... Yes, Milly? Yes, we're here. You're at the front door? Ok, we'll come to open.

She closed the phone.

 **Lelouch:** Let's go!

Lelouch took his sister in his arms and placed her in the wheelchair, then they both headed towards the front door. But by the time they came to the first floor, someone else opened the door from outside.

 **Unknown:** You're here, aren't you? Someone important came to see you Lelouch, he says it's urgent!

Milly Ashford was standing in the threshold. She seemed scared.

 **Lelouch:** Who could possibly be?

Milly stepped aside. Jeremiah and Diethard came inside. Lelouch cried:

 **Lelouch:** Jeremiah!

 **Jeremiah:** Your Highness!

Lelouch turned to Diethard and Milly.

 **Lelouch:** I command you to slam Jeremiah to the floor and hold him so he can't make a single move. Do it, until I say otherwise!

Diethard turned to Jeremiah and hit him in the face, while Milly tried to grab him from behind. But Jeremiah was a trained warrior. He could not be fought that easily by a journalist and a student.

 **Jeremiah:** Are you mad, Diethard!? Stop!

Lelouch took Nunnally's wheelchair and went to the back exit.

 **Nunnally:** What's happening?

 **Lelouch:** They're after us. We can't stay at Ashford any longer. Damn! I used my power on Jeremiah once, it won't work again. These two are not enough. I must find someone else to stop him.

Jeremiah's voice came from behind:

 **Jeremiah:** Son of Marianne, I beg you stop! I am your loyal subject!

 **Lelouch:** Liar!

Lelouch and Nunnally reached the back door and opened it. But Jeremiah was faster. He slammed against the door and closed it back.

 **Jeremiah:** Your Highness, please listen to me! I have served your mother long before, when you were only a child. I was her guard back them. She is the person I have respected and admired most and to whom I have sworn allegiance.

Diethard came running towards Jeremiah, but the knight dodged. Jeremiah grabbed Diethard and held him tight so he could do no harm.

 **Diethard:** I must stop you! I must slam you to the ground!

 **Jeremiah:** Listen to me, Your Highness! When Lady Marianne died, I considered it as the biggest failure of my life. Until an hour ago, I didn't even know you two were still alive. My allegiance passes now to her children. Please, give me the honor to serve you as I served Lady Marianne back then!

Milly came rushing towards Jeremiah.

 **Lelouch:** Milly and you, the other guy, stop at once! Jeremiah, if you are loyal to me then act as if nothing happened just now. They won't remember. We'll talk once we're alone.

 **Milly:** Huh?

 **Diethard:** Why are you holding me, Lord Jeremiah.

Jeremiah released the guy.

 **Jeremiah:** My bad... I... I don't know.

 **Lelouch:** Thank you, Milly, for bringing these gentlemen here. I know them very well. I'm sorry you had to wake up at such an early hour.

 **Milly:** It's ok. See you later, Lulu. I'm going back to sleep a little before classes start.

 **Lelouch:** Don't tell anyone about...

 **Milly:** Lord Jeremiah told me already to keep this meeting secret. See ya! Have a good day, Lord Jeremiah!

 **Jeremiah:** Bye! Now...

 **Lelouch:** Come into the living room, Jeremiah. We need to discuss.

Lelouch turned to Diethard.

 **Lelouch:** And you are?

 **Diethard:** I am Diethard Ried, journalist.

 **Nunnally:** You're the one who kidnapped Kallen!

 **Diethard:** I was requested to give a hand, that's true.

 **Jeremiah:** Watch your tongue, Diethard! You're talking to a royal princess!

 **Diethard:** I am deeply sorry for my actions, Your Highness! I didn't know that Miss Kallen was your friend. I only followed orders.

 **Nunnally:** So you actually did know she was my friend...

Nunnally felt a little angry and awkward at the same time.

 **Diethard:** Well... I...

 **Jeremiah:** It was I who ordered the kidnapping of your friend. At the time, I was unaware of the actual state of affairs.

 **Lelouch:** You will know everything in a moment. Now let us have a cup of tea.

Nunnally felt that Lelouch's tone of voice was calm and fierce at the same time. "He's confident", she thought. "That's good, I guess."


	11. Chapter 11

Lelouch was preparing tea. Everyone sat quietly. Jeremiah was nervous, very curious to know what the son of Marianne had in mind. Diethard on the other hand was excited like a child having received a new toy. Nunnally was worried, trying to guess what the two strangers had in mind. She felt she could trust neither of them so she didn't know what to expect.

Lelouch served them the tea and then sat down as well.

 **Lelouch:** Gentlemen. It's true. I, Lelouch vi Britannia, am alive. So is my sister, Nunnally vi Britannia. What more is there to say? As you see, I successfully breached into the most heavily guarded facility in Area 11. I also successfully rescued the one that helped me during the Shinjuku battle. But it was not she the one who murdered Prince Clovis. It was I.

 **Jeremiah:** What...

 **Lelouch:** It was I who did it. And I have no regrets. The man was a fraud. A ruthless criminal. He deserved it.

 **Diethard:** Unbelievable!

Jeremiah was quiet.

 **Jeremiah:** I will serve you even so!

 **Lelouch:** Jeremiah, my mission is even greater than this. I hope you realize that. My mission is to destroy Britannia and to reshape the world into better one.

 **Diethard:** So ambitious. I love it!

 **Jeremiah:** You should've told me from the beginning, Your Highness. I would have helped you. And Lady Villetta's death... it was unnecessary. She was loyal to me. And now my position is in danger as well. I am afraid I will soon be arrested for treason.

 **Lelouch:** It was indeed a misunderstanding. Nevertheless, this is not relevant at the moment. But we will repair everything. As for your status, Jeremiah, I'll take good care that you stay in your current rank and be absolved of any kind of guilt. Make me a list of all the officers who accuse you of treason. We will accuse them of plotting against Prince Clovis and we will convict them for murder. After all, you said Lady Villetta was loyal to you, right? Her death is a proof that you are not on the same side as the traitors. We will... convince them that you have nothing to do with all of this, and that you were always a most loyal subject of the late and beloved Prince Clovis.

 **Jeremiah:** But how?

 **Lelouch:** Give me your number and I'll call you at the right time.

 **Jeremiah:** Very well!

 **Diethard:** I want to serve you as well, Your Highness. I am amazed. It would be an honor to stand by your side.

 **Lelouch:** Then give me your number as well, and I'll call you when the time is right. One question I want to ask: Who is going to lead Area 11 from now on? I mean, officially.

 **Jeremiah:** I am the temporary leader at the moment, with Clovis dead and General Bartley arrested for failing to protect the prince. But it is rumored that Princess Cornelia will come here soon as a temporary Viceroy.

 **Lelouch:** How soon?

 **Jeremiah:** In about two days.

 **Lelouch:** More than enough. We'll finish our job by the end of this day. See you soon, gentlemen.


	12. Chapter 12

It was past noon. The classes were done for today. Lelouch was walking idly on the corridors of the school. He was thinking. A familiar voice shouted at him from behind:

 **Milly:** Hey, Lelouch!

 **Lelouch:** Huh?

 **Milly:** How are you?

 **Lelouch:** Tired, I guess...

 **Milly:** Is it ok with... you know.

Milly was serious.

 **Lelouch:** It's safe for the moment. Margrave Jeremiah was an ally of my mother. He won't tell anybody. So my true identity is safe for the moment.

 **Milly:** That's good to hear.

 **Lelouch:** Yet I am not sure how long I'll be staying here. I might have to leave very soon.

 **Milly:** Sad... Please say goodbye to everyone before you leave. And if you leave in a hurry and you don't have the time, I promise I'll tell the others goodbye in your place and I'll invent some reason for your hasty departure.

 **Lelouch:** Thank you, Milly. You, the Ashfords, have helped us a lot, all this time. I will repay you some day for your help.

 **Milly:** I was our pleasure, you don't have to. I'm going to the Student Council's office. Wanna join?

 **Lelouch:** Might as well. Nina's there, isn't she? I might need her to help me with the study a little.

* * *

 **Nunnally:** That man, Mr. Ried, came a while ago. He left this for you.

 **Lelouch:** Oh, it's the list of the officers that pose a threat to Jeremiah at the moment. Did you give him my message for Jeremiah?

 **Nunnally:** Yes.

 **Lelouch:** Very well. Now I can put my plan into action.

 **Nunnally:** What do you want to do?

 **Lelouch:** I called Kallen and the others from the Resistance a while ago. I told them to meet me outside the government facilities. I'll have a briefing with them, but I will not reveal my identity to them yet. Then they'll have to wait until I give them the order to move in. In the meanwhile I'll be going inside, alone, and I will use my power on the officers from Jeremiah's list to make them fight against the government and alongside the Resistance. It will be a piece of cake.

Nunnally was trembling. She felt a constant shiver down her spine but she didn't say a word. She couldn't tell what she was more afraid of. That Lelouch would murder more people or than Lelouch himself could be hurt. She felt it was wrong. But she feared that if she confessed him her fears directly, her brother would stop telling her what he's doing. She felt that he would close in himself again. And that was by far her greatest fear.

 **Nunnally:** Please... please take care of you, Lelouch, and... and cause as little harm as possible.

 **Lelouch:** I will do my best.

Lelouch gave her a confident smile and left. As the door closed behind him, Nunnally burst into tears.

 **Nunnally:** Why... ?!

* * *

It was almost evening. In his office, Jeremiah was waiting. He was very nervous. The plan was brilliant but for the time being he could do nothing but wait. Kewell and the other officers have already sent an official complaint against him to Princess Cornelia and he knew that it was only a matter of time until he will be demoted and arrested.

On a small note of the size of his palm, it wrote: "Act normally, as if you didn't know the truth about me. Fight the traitors once they show up."

Suddenly the alerts went on in the entire building!

 **Jeremiah:** What's going on?!

Kewell burst into the room at the very moment.

 **Kewell:** Jeremiah, you are under arrest!

He was accompanied by another officer and two soldiers, both pointing their guns towards Jeremiah.

 **Jeremiah:** What?! How dare you?

 **Officer:** The Orange Organization is now going to take control of Area 11!

 **Kewell:** Wait, what?!

Kewell was surprised of what the other officer just said.

 **Kewell:** I thought we arrested this man for being a member of the Orange Organization...

 **Officer:** You can join us as well, Kewell. If you don't join us, you'll be arrested as well!

 **Kewell:** Oh, so you're with the Orange too? This is madness! On who's behalf are you acting!

 **Officer:** We are acting on behalf of the Orange Organization. Join us now, and you'll be spared.

 **Kewell:** I only serve Britannia!

 **Jeremiah:** I as well!

 **Officer:** Very well! You're both under arrest! I'm disappointed of both of you for not understanding our great mission here. But you leave us no other chance. We'll take command then.

Jeremiah was now unsure. He thought: "This officer is among the ones I wrote on the list I gave to Lelouch. So this is part of your plan, right, Lelouch?"


	13. Chapter 13

Ohgi, Tamaki, Kallen and around twenty other men and women from the Resistance were at the entry of the building when the alerts were turned on.

 **Ohgi:** It's the signal. He said he'll be back here.

 **Tamaki:** I have a bad feeling about this...

 **Lelouch:** Hello everybody!

Everybody turned towards the direction from where the voice came. They saw a Britannian soldier coming towards them. He wore a soldier's mask, so they could not see his face. Tamaki whispered to some other guy:

 **Tamaki:** That's him.

 **Ohgi:** You're the one who called us, aren't you?

 **Lelouch:** It is I, indeed. At this moment, panic was issued in the governmental buildings, so you can enter without much risk. You mission is to capture the enemy's Sutherland Knightmares from the underground garages. It should be easy, given the circumstances. Be careful however, as there might still be some who would pose some threat to you. Refrain from killing enemy soldiers unless necessary. In the meanwhile, I will watch your steps and guide your way from the distance.

 **Tamaki:** Are you really letting us have all those Knightmare frames?

 **Lelouch:** I trust you will use them wisely. Now let's get going!

 **Ohgi:** Right away!

 **Kallen:** Understood!

They all went into the building. As they entered, Lelouch went a different way and disappeared along the corridor. He went straight to the surveillance room. In the meanwhile, the rebels hurried in the way that Lelouch indicated to them. After a few minutes, Tamaki remarked:

 **Tamaki:** It's quiet here. No one around except for us.

 **Ohgi:** That's good. Let's hurry! We're almost there. Where now?

Lelouch's voice answered in his headphones:

 **Lelouch:** Go right. There are two soldiers there. Don't shoot at them. They'll let you pass.

 **Ohgi:** Ok.

 **Tamaki:** Omg, he's got some influence over here, our guy.

 **Kallen:** I'm quite impressed. Hey, look! Here are the two soldiers!

 **Soldier 1:** Our leaders are here!

 **Soldier 2:** This is the way to the Knightmare hangars. Please enter.

 **Ohgi:** Well, thank you...

The terrorists passed by the guards.

 **Tamaki:** Leaders? Did he just call us that?

Kallen laughed.

 **Kallen:** He didn't mean you.

 **Tamaki:** Well of course not... he should have addressed me as Your Highness, but light wasn't that good, you know. He didn't recognize me.

 **Kallen:** Tamaki, the Emperor of Japan. Fear his mighty everlasting glory.

 **Tamaki:** You do have a point here... since you're the first to have realized my true destiny, you shall be my Prime-Minister for the rest of my reign.

 **Kallen:** I'm overjoyed, Your Majesty. It's a great honor.

 **Ohgi:** We're at the hangars!

 **Lelouch:** The Knightmares should be behind this door. There are four soldiers inside. They are your enemies, so make sure you get rid of them.

 **Tamaki:** Enemies?

 **Ohgi:** Tamaki, get the dynamite. As the door is blown away, we enter and shoot every living being we see.

 **Tamaki:** Ok... Dynamite set! Back off everyone! Three, two, one...

Kaboom! The door exploded. The terrorists came inside looking for enemy targets.

 **Lelouch:** G-2, three o'clock!

 **Terrorist:** Got him!

 **Lelouch:** Q-1, nine o'clock!

 **Kallen:** Done!

 **Lelouch:** P-squad to the left, the rest to the right. P-squad fire at ten o'clock!

 **Ohgi:** We got them both! These were the last ones.

 **Lelouch:** Good job! Now get into the Knightmares and drive back to your hideout. You should have no problems getting past the hangar entrance guards from outside. Counter-fire if you need to, but rather focus on trying to get out of here as quick as possible.

 **Ohgi:** Got it!

 **Lelouch:** Good bye! I'll call you again later.

Lelouch closed the transmission. At the moment, he was sitting in the surveillance room, watching the terrorists as they got into their new Knightmares. Once he made sure that they have made it outside, he left the buildings too, on his own way home.


	14. Chapter 14

It was so late. Another night, another success. Despite being very tired, Lelouch was proud. He was now in a cab, on his way home.

The phone called! It was Nunnally's.

 **Lelouch:** Hey, Nunnally!

 **Milly:** It's Milly! Nunnally is with me!

Something was odd and Milly seemed unusually serious. Lelouch got alarmed in a second and feared the worst.

 **Lelouch:** What happened!

 **Milly:** They found out about you... the military came and started searching for you two. You can't stay here anymore.

 **Lelouch:** Where are you now?

 **Milly:** We're at the crossroads, as you exit the campus to the left. Will you come here soon?

 **Lelouch:** I'll be there in ten minutes.

 **Milly:** I have to go Lelouch, I'm sorry. If I don't go back, they might suspect me as well. Take care of you!

 **Lelouch:** Milly! Don't hang...

 **Nunnally:** Hi, Lelouch.

 **Lelouch:** Are you ok? I'll be there in 10 minutes.

 **Nunnally:** Ok.

 **Lelouch:** Milly left? Are you alone there?

 **Nunnally:** Yes.

 **Lelouch:** Are you hurt?

 **Nunnally:** I'm fine. Are you fine too?

 **Lelouch:** I'm fine as well. Everything went as planned.

 **Nunnally:** That's good to hear. I was scared... I still am a little scared. But it's ok. I'll just wait here.

Nunnally's voice was trembling and she was having a hard time choosing her words, so Lelouch knew that she wasn't ok at all. Yet there was nothing he could do at the moment.

 **Lelouch:** Ok, hang in there. Don't stand in one place. Cross the street and go towards the station.

 **Nunnally:** Ok.

 **Taxi driver:** You look like you're in big trouble.

 **Lelouch:** True.

Lelouch thought: "I must not forget to order him to keep silent about us."

A few minutes later, the taxi stopped next to a young girl moving in wheelchair. Lelouch jumped out of the car, took Nunnally in his arms and placed her on the back seat. Then he packed the wheelchair and, with the help of the driver, he put it in the luggage carrier.

 **Taxi driver:** Where now?

 **Lelouch:** To the Fuji Hotel, please.

 **Taxi driver:** An Eleven Hotel? Well, if you really want to hide, that might be a good choice for a Britannian.

Lelouch didn't pay much attention to him. He turned to his sister. She was trembling.

 **Lelouch:** You're trembling, Nunnally. And you're only dressed in your nightgown.

 **Nunnally:** It was so sudden. I didn't have the time to take anything with me.

 **Lelouch:** How did that happen? I don't understand! I have to make a phone call. Take my coat in the meanwhile.

He gave his coat to Nunnally to wear as he was looking for a phone number in his agenda.

 **Lelouch:** Diethard! It's me, Lelouch!

 **Diethard:** Finally you called. I wanted to call you, but only you had my number, I didn't have yours. Cornelia is here!

 **Lelouch:** What?

 **Diethard:** There was a rebellion at the government center, but she arrived a few minutes ago and silenced everyone.

 **Lelouch:** I see. Very well. Find out as much as you can. Find out what happened there. I'll call you later. Don't look for me at home. I'm not there anymore.

 **Diethard:** Ok.

Lelouch closed, searched for another number in his agenda and called again.

 **Lelouch:** Oh, come on, Kallen! Answer me! I need you!

The taxi driver laughed.

 **Taxi driver:** I tried that "I need you!" line on a girl once, too. It didn't work, you know.

 **Lelouch:** I need her to hide us, but it looks like we'll have to manage on our own.

 **Taxi driver:** Does she know that you're with another girl right now? Maybe that's why she won't answer.

The driver was amused, but Lelouch was in a bad mood.

 **Lelouch:** This one here is my sister, damn you!

He turned to Nunnally and tried to ignore the driver.

 **Lelouch:** I didn't expect Cornelia to come so early.

 **Nunnally:** Our sister, Princess Cornelia?

 **Taxi driver:** Aha, so your sister is after you two? And you're princes also... maybe she wants to get rid of the royal competition?

 **Nunnally:** Cornelia would never do that!

 **Lelouch:** Who knows... Anyway, are we there yet?

 **Taxi driver:** Yes, we're there!

 **Lelouch:** Very well.

Lelouch went out of the car. The driver helped him take the wheelchair out of the luggage carrier. Then Lelouch put Nunnally in the wheelchair and paid for the drive. As the driver went back into his seat, Lelouch remembered:

 **Lelouch:** One more thing...

 **Taxi driver:** And that would be... ?

 **Lelouch:** I command you to forget anything what happened tonight.

 **Taxi driver:** Maybe... maybe not.

 **Lelouch:** What? You're not obeying me?

Lelouch was surprised.

 **Taxi driver:** Maybe your Geass doesn't work on me, have you thought of that?

It was actually the first time Lelouch heard this word.

 **Lelouch:** Geass?

 **Taxi driver:** You don't even know how your special power is called like? You're not the only one who has one. There are other people with this ability as well.

 **Lelouch:** So you are well informed.

 **Taxi driver:** Well I'm not going to lecture you about Geass, now, why should I? And really now, finding a taxi right in front of the government's offices at this hour, what are the odds? I'm disappointed that you have found nothing intriguing about me so far. I guess you were overconfident that you will be able to use your Geass on me at the end.

 **Nunnally:** Please don't tell anybody!

 **Taxi driver:** Why would I care for what you say... But sure, I won't tell anybody, your secret is in good hands.

 **Lelouch:** Who are you?

 **Taxi driver:** See you, kids!

The taxi ran away. Lelouch yelled from behind:

 **Lelouch:** Don't go! Who are you?!

 **Nunnally:** Please don't shout, Lelouch... the street is so silent... we might get unwanted attention...

 **Lelouch:** Oh, damn it... you're right, let's go inside... Wait, no! He knows we will stay here, in this hotel, overnight. Let's go in a different place.

 **Nunnally:** Where?

 **Lelouch:** I don't know. I don't even know the neighborhood. But we'll find a place. Do you have any money?

 **Nunnally:** No.

 **Lelouch:** I have a little, but not that much.

Lelouch took the wheelchair and his sister and went along the street. It was getting colder and colder. No one was on the street at this hour since it was already past midnight. They walked silently for a while. A few drunken Eleven guys passed by. They were very talkative and were continuously laughing.

 **Drunken guy 1:** Hey, kids! Have a lovely night!

 **Drunken guy 2:** Come with us, let's have a beer together! Hahaha!

Nunnally grabbed her brother's sleeve and whispered:

 **Nunnally:** Are they talking to us?

 **Lelouch:** Apparently so. They don't seem too dangerous, just some friends having drunk a little more than they could take. Anyway, I can control them. I wonder if my power... my Geass... works on drunk people. I'll try. Hey, you three!

 **Drunken guy 2:** You... coming with us? Beer? We don't... money... unless you pay for the beer!

 **Lelouch:** I command you three to treat us as your friends and bring us to a good hideout for the night.

 **Drunken guys:** Yeah! We'll do!

 **Drunken guy 3:** Come to my home, it's close.

 **Lelouch:** Do you have a car?

 **Drunken guy 3:** I do. I do do do!

 **Lelouch:** Please give us a ride to the other side of Tokyo!

 **Drunken guy 3:** Sure thing! For a friend like you? Anything! Come!

 **Lelouch:** Thanks. I owe you this one! Even though you're not doing it on your own accord.

Nunnally chuckled. "You're good, Lelouch," she thought.

A few moments later they were in the guy's car, and he gave them a ride to the other side of Tokyo, as Lelouch asked him. But his driving has awful because of the alcohol. Lelouch whispered to his sister:

 **Lelouch:** If he goes on like that, he might commit an accident. I wish I have found a sober guy instead.

 **Nunnally:** ...

 **Lelouch:** Please, drive more carefully! You're putting us all in danger!

 **Drunken guy 3:** I... I'll try... Boy, I feel weird...

His driving got suddenly better. Lelouch wandered: "Did my Geass force him to snap out of his drunkenness? He looks a lot soberer now...". So they soon arrived at a random spot in another Eleven Ghetto from Tokyo.

 **Drunken guy 3:** Is this place fine?

 **Lelouch:** It's perfect! Thanks a lot! See ya!

 **Drunken guy 3:** See ya later!

He drove back on his way home.

 **Nunnally:** What now, Lelouch?

 **Lelouch:** We'll find a random house and I'll command the people there to host us for the night. Let's try out this one, the lights are still on.

They went to the only house on the street where the light was still on. Lelouch knocked at the door. A few moments later, the door opened and a man appeared in the threshold. He looked rather moody and tired.

 **Man:** What is it?

 **Lelouch:** I command you to host us as long as we need.

 **Man:** Ok... you may come in...

 **Lelouch:** Do you live alone?

 **Man:** No, there are also... I'm married... actually... was married... my wife was... was shopping in Shinjuku when...

He started crying. Lelouch understood that the wife had never returned from Shinjuku.

 **Lelouch:** I see... so you expect no one to come for the moment?

 **Man:** No one... no one will ever come here again... no one like her...

Lelouch was to tired to feel compassion for the poor fellow, so he didn't say a word.

 **Man:** Please, you may stay in the guests room. It has only one bed, but I'll bring another one in a moment.

Lelouch nodded. A minute later, he and Nunnally were in the guests room. Normally, he would have talked to Nunnally a bit before going to bed. He knew she must be scared by everything that has happened. But all he could say was: "Sleep well, Nunnally!" before falling asleep the very next moment. But Nunnally was too disturbed by all the recent events, so she only managed to get asleep a couple of hours later.


	15. Chapter 15

Nunnally felt the warmth of the sun on her check and realized it was light already. She would keep hearing footsteps, until she realized that the sound of these footsteps was familiar to her. It was actually Lelouch, walking around the room. She still felt so tired. Lelouch noticed her, and came close. He sat on the bed, next to her, gently caressing her hair.

 **Lelouch:** Have you slept well?

 **Nunnally:** I... I don't remember... it took me some time before I fell asleep. I... still feel tired...

 **Lelouch:** You can stay longer in bed if you're still tired.

 **Nunnally:** Are we still in... in that man's house?

 **Lelouch:** Yes. No one came here yet, so we're safe. But we'll have to move soon. I've actually found a new place for us to live in.

 **Nunnally:** Did you?

 **Lelouch:** Jeremiah helped me with that. It's actually the summer residence of a relative of his, but no one is using it at the moment, so it's all ours.

 **Nunnally:** That's good to hear... now if you don't mind... I'd like to sleep a little longer...

 **Lelouch:** Sure. Just call if you want anything.

After a few more hours, Nunnally felt a little better. She searched for her cellphone and looked at the time: It was 3 o'clock PM already. So she sat up in her bed and listened. No sound. The room was empty. She took the cellphone and called Lelouch. The very next moment Lelouch opened the door and came inside.

 **Lelouch:** Do you need anything?

 **Nunnally:** No... well... I'm hungry... but we may go, whenever you want.

 **Lelouch:** I'll bring you something to eat and then we'll leave. Ok?

 **Nunnally:** Ok.

So he brought her food. It was not much, but it was enough for the moment. Then he took his cellphone and dialed a number.

 **Lelouch:** Hey, it's me again. Yes. Me and and my sister are both ok. You may come anytime now. Ok, we'll wait here. Bye!

 **Nunnally:** Who was it?

 **Lelouch:** Ohgi, one of the leaders of the Resistance.

 **Nunnally:** I thought you said we'll be staying at Jeremiah's.

 **Lelouch:** We will. But before that, I have to clarify a few things with the terrorists.

 **Nunnally:** What happened, have you found out? Why did they come for us?

 **Lelouch:** Cornelia came earlier than expected. She took over the government center and crushed the rebels. Jeremiah and the rest were set free. The rebels were ordered by me to pretend that they were working for some Orange organization. I also ordered them to deny the implication of Jeremiah and the other officer in the recent acts of rebellion. So the rebel Orange members were arrested for treason, for rioting, and for the assassination of Prince Clovis. No one knows their true motivation. Jeremiah and his men are now seen as true loyal subjects, since they stayed on Britannia's side all this time. As for the terrorists, they managed to steal all the Knightmares from the military's hangars, but no one knows their identity yet. They believe is was the Orange again. So despite losing the Knightmares, Cornelia and her men are still happy with having at least destroyed the rebellion in time.

 **Nunnally:** But did they know about us?

 **Lelouch:** They have apparently looked on the surveillance and have seen me as I had entered the building that night, when I had rescued Kallen. It was my mistake, indeed, I should've paid more attention. Yet, I have to say, Cornelia moved pretty fast.

 **Nunnally:** So they know that we're alive?

 **Lelouch:** Indeed, they do. But as long as both Jeremiah and the terrorists are on our side they won't be able to track us. We'll have to fake that somehow as well if we want to truly hide from Cornelia. The bad part is that she thinks that me and you are somehow behind this Orange thing. So we have to distract her attention from us somehow. We must fake the destruction of Orange and ourselves. That is, we'll pretend that the terrorists captured and killed both us and the leading Orange members.

 **Nunnally:** Can't we just talk to Cornelia?

 **Lelouch:** That's not going to work. Not now, when she blames me for stealing an entire fleet of Knightmares. Unless I give it back to her, which is not going to happen.

Nunnally said nothing more and she continued eating.


	16. Chapter 16

An hour later, Lelouch and Nunnally arrived at the Resistance hideout. Ohgi was driving the car. On the way there, he didn't say a word. He now knew that the one who helped them get those Knightmares, the one who saved their lives in Shinjuku and Kallen's life a while later, the one who assassinated Prince Clovis, was actually a Britannian prince himself. Why would a Britannian prince collaborate with a bunch of Eleven like them, he wondered? It was strange, risky as well, but it also seemed like a good opportunity for them in the Resistance.

The car stopped. Lelouch stepped out of the car and carefully placed Nunnally in her wheelchair. Them someone familiar came.

 **Kallen:** Lelouch!

 **Lelouch:** Kallen! How's it going?

 **Kallen:** Fine... I... I wanted to thank you again for saving me... twice actually.

She seemed somewhat embarrassed.

 **Lelouch:** You're welcome. Anyway, It's no big deal. After all, we're on the same side.

 **Kallen:** We are? Yes, actually we are...

 **Lelouch:** You know the situation. I think it's best for all of us to merge our forces against Britannia.

 **Kallen:** There are some among us who do not agree upon collaborating with a Britannian prince.

 **Lelouch:** What about you? Do you agree? If there was a way to destroy Britannia and regain the freedom of Japan, would you walk with me on that way?

 **Kallen:** I... I will. You're much smarter than you seem at first sight. I'll fight on your side!

She felt confident now. Looking into Lelouch's eyes, she understood that fearing him just for being a Britannian was indeed ridiculous. He did so much for them already. So she decided to follow him, whatever it takes.

Ohgi came closer to them.

 **Ohgi:** Follow me, Your Highness.

 **Lelouch:** Don't call me that, Ohgi. Lelouch is good. I'm no royalty now. It's better to be a fugitive among Japanese than to be a prince of that evil empire.

 **Ohgi:** Ok... Lelouch.

 **Lelouch:** That's better. I'm glad that you managed to successfully get those Knightmares. I knew you could do it.

 **Ohgi:** Well, thanks.

Ohgi didn't know what to say. It seemed to him that Lelouch acted a little bossy, which seemed kind of disturbing, but on the other hand he didn't care about his royal status and he was kind of flattering him. So Ohgi was not sure what to expect.

As they walked, they reached the meeting room. It was quite small and there were only a few people inside. Ohgi entered, followed by Lelouch, who was carrying Nunnally, and Kallen. Each took a seat. For a while, none of them said a word. Then someone broke the silence:

 **Tamaki:** Ohgi, are we really going to a have a Brit join us?

 **Lelouch:** On the contrary, I do not wish to join you.

 **Ohgi:** But I thought you said you wanted to...

 **Lelouch:** It is not about me joining you. It is about you coming to work for me. I ask nothing less than to be recognized as the leader of this group. I do believe I am well enough prepared to lead you in the fight against Britannia, and competent enough to bring you victory. I have seen enough of Britannia. I have suffered much because of Britannia.

Tamaki was unimpressed.

 **Tamaki:** Oh, come on, don't tell us you suffered...

 **Lelouch:** My mother was killed by Britannia. Me and my sister were exiled in a foreign country. You all know how it is to have the things you love most taken away by a mad, ruthless Empire.

Lelouch was staring intensely at Tamaki and he was speaking, slowly, emphasizing every word.

 **Lelouch:** So do not tell me that I do not know the meaning of suffering!

Silence. A few seconds passed with no one saying a word. The terrorists were looking at each other, confused.

 **Lelouch:** At the moment, you are the first group I have interacted with. I am prepared to have you on my side because I believe you are up to the task. There are many resistance groups out there, but the day will come when they will look up to us and they will be eager to be on our side as well. Soon, the Britannian rule over Japan will be over. And there will be justice in the end. We will make a world where all will be happy, no matter if they are Japanese or Britannians. So I'm asking you: are you ready to follow me?

 **Ohgi:** I think... I think you should let us discuss this problem in private.

 **Kallen:** I think there is nothing to discuss! This is our best chance! The best chance we will ever have! I'll follow him!

 **Tamaki:** I agree!

Everyone turned to Tamaki. Tamaki was looking strange, as if he felt sorry for his earlier reaction.

 **Tamaki:** I think I've been a little jealous on our friend Lelouch so far. But the thing is, this guy is a genius. You can't deny that. He's simply so good.

 **Ohgi:** You both are right. But there is one more thing, none of you has mentioned. I think Lelouch is different from the other Britannian Princes. I think he will be faithful to our cause till the very end. That's why I do want to follow him as well.

 **Everybody:** We'll follow Lelouch!

 **Lelouch:** I thank you for your support. I will now introduce you to my plan for our next moves...


	17. Chapter 17

Lelouch and Nunnally were now on their way to the villa provided to them by Jeremiah. They soon arrived and they were installed in their new rooms. New changes of clothes were provided to them by the servants. The place looked richer than their older place at the Ashford Academy.

 **Lelouch:** It's nine o'clock PM already. Time went off pretty fast.

 **Nunnally:** Seems so...

 **Lelouch:** I'm glad I managed to get those Japanese work for us. I didn't expect it to be that easy. I thought I would have to explain more, or even prove some more things to them. But it actually went fast. That guy, Tamaki, made the difference. Anyway, I have to call Jeremiah and tell him the current situation. I also need to know what Cornelia is up to.

 **Nunnally:** What will happen next?

 **Lelouch:** Cornelia sees us as her enemies. Since she has too much power, the only thing we can do is play dead for the moment. Make her leave her guard down and attack her when she's unprepared.

 **Nunnally:** Is there no way we can collaborate with our sister?

 **Lelouch:** No. But she won't be staying long anyway. We'll take care of that. So we might as well avoid a direct fight with her after all.

 **Nunnally:** I see...

 **Lelouch:** I have to go. See you tomorrow.

 **Nunnally:** Good night, Lelouch!

Lelouch left. Nunnally was now alone. She did not know what to do and she was also so afraid. She was afraid for Lelouch and for Cornelia as well. Why would Cornelia not understand? Why would Lelouch fight her back? Was there no way to make peace with Cornelia. But Cornelia was very loyal to Britannia, and Lelouch wanted to crush Britannia...

 **Nunnally:** Lelouch wants to crush Britannia... is that it? But... but... what will happen after that? What if everything will be in vain? What will happen next? Oh, Lelouch... in the end, isn't this pure madness?

She shook her head.

 **Nunnally:** Pointless! He wouldn't listen! He's stubborn, he will do whatever he has in mind... There's nothing I can do...

She fell asleep a while later.

In the meanwhile, at the government's facilities...

 **Cornelia:** Jeremiah Gottwald! You have proven yourself a true knight of Britannia. I will personally make sure you receive the medal of honor.

 **Jeremiah:** This is beyond my merits, Your Highness. I only did my duty as a Knight.

 **Cornelia:** Nevertheless, you will be rewarded. Now, let's get to the more serious matters. I need to know everything about the Orange. I want to make sure that every one of its members will face justice.

 **Jeremiah:** Your Highness, minutes ago we have received some information from some of our Eleven collaborators. It seems like the last of the Orange members have been either captured or killed.

 **Cornelia:** Is that so?

 **Jeremiah:** Lelouch and the some of the members found out in time about Your Highness's early arrival and managed to escape with our Knightmares. Since the organization was mostly formed out of our own military, their headquarters was located right here. And though they fled, they had no other place to hide. So they sided with the local Eleven terrorists and went to their hideout. But the Elevens betrayed them and captured the last members of the Orange.

 **Cornelia:** Is Lelouch among them?

 **Jeremiah:** It is supposed so, still we have no way to prove this yet. But we have sent a mole discover the truth.

 **Cornelia:** Very well. In the meanwhile, I'll go punish the rest of the Resistance from Area 11 for helping the Orange.


	18. Chapter 18

A few days have passed from the previous events. And then the tragic day came when the Saitama Ghetto was destroyed. Cornelia thought Lelouch would come there and engage her. But this didn't happen. The entire ghetto was torn apart, with no losses for the Britannians. Cornelia was disappointed. So she convoked a meeting with general Darlton, her knight Guilford and Jeremiah.

 **Cornelia:** I expected Lelouch to try to attack me. It seems I was wrong.

 **Darlton:** So it is true then that the terrorists and the Orange are on different sides?

 **Cornelia:** Yes, but even so, it seems confusing. If Lelouch had the stolen Knightmares, he wouldn't have resisted the temptation of attacking me. And if the terrorists had the Knightmares, they should have attacked us in order to save their brethren from being slaughtered. Whoever has the Knightmares prefers to stay in the shadow for now. That is disturbing.

 **Jeremiah:** Your Highness...

 **Cornelia:** Please, Jeremiah, forgive me. You said you had something very important to share with us.

 **Jeremiah:** I have indeed. Our mole has confirmed the death of Lelouch and Nunnally vi Britannia.

Cornelia blinked for a second. She couldn't believe it.

 **Cornelia:** Is that so...

Darlton was skeptical.

 **Darlton:** Is there any proof of that? How do you know your mole is trustworthy? It's so full of traitors around here.

 **Jeremiah:** The mole's name is Diethard Ried and he used to work as a journalist. His record is clean and he proved himself very loyal during the last days. He infiltrated among the terrorists and filmed the whole process. The footage is right here, in my pocket.

 **Guilford:** So you have a video confirmation of the death of Prince Lelouch vi Britannia?

 **Jeremiah:** Exactly. It is a video to which only Orange members had access. But since Ried was the one who filmed, he had access to it too.

 **Cornelia:** Play it, Jeremiah!

Jeremiah played the record on the room's main screen.

Lelouch and Nunnally were filmed as they were carried through some corridor by a group of masked men. The men were talking to each other in Eleven. The two princes were soon brought into a small room and put against the wall. Lelouch was nervous, but he wouldn't say a word. Nunnally, on the other hand, was crying. Her wheelchair was taken away by a man and she was left lying on the ground, her back against the wall. Some people with Eleven accent shouted mockingly: "Long live the prince of Britannia!" and everyone laughed the next moment. Lelouch shouted: "You will pay for this!" but no one cared. The terrorists prepared some guns.

In the meanwhile, a girl entered the room and went towards the camera. She was the only person in the room, except for Lelouch and Nunnally, who did not wear a mask. She shouted: "Diethard, come here! I need a close-up!" The camera moved to the girl until her face was right in front of it. She continued "Is it on? Ok! Daily report beginning: My name is Kallen Stadtfield and I am the new leader of the Area 11 Orange Organization. The former leader, Lelouch vi Britannia aka Lelouch Lamperouge, is about to be executed by the terrorists. It is a pity to let this happen, but we have no other choice at the moment. The reason, you all know already. Fortunately, the Knightmares were already sent out of Area 11 to Orange' Main Camp. Given the situation, I have no other choice but to declare that the Orange of Area 11 has come to an end for the moment. Me and the other surviving members will come back as soon as we can to the Orange Headquarters. I'm filming the execution of Prince Lelouch so there will be no doubt about his death. Daily report over. Now film the execution, Diethard!".

The camera turned back to the Lelouch and Nunnally. Lelouch was now having some blood on his face. Apparently someone had hit him in the meanwhile. A voice shouted: "Prepare fire!". Kallen whispered to the microphone: "This is it!". The masked terrorists raised their guns, pointing towards the two princes. The voice shouted: "Fire!" and the terrorists shot. Lelouch and Nunnally fell to the ground. They were both covered in blood.

The video ended. Cornelia was a bit sad and relieved at the same time.

 **Cornelia:** So he's dead... it seems to happen a lot to royalty these days...

 **Guilford:** How dare they spill royal blood!

 **Cornelia:** True, it is unforgivable, but they have done us a favor, nevertheless. Yet there is something else which I find more concerning.

 **Darlton:** Are you referring to what that Stadtfield girl said? That the Orange is an organization beyond Area 11.

 **Cornelia:** Exactly! If this organization is so vast, then it poses a great danger to Britannia. That girl spoke as if the death of Lelouch meant something to them, but not that much. This means that they have more influential people inside, maybe even other princes.

 **Guilford:** Could they be that dangerous?

 **Darlton:** By the way, Jeremiah. That girl, wasn't she the one you arrested for the murder of His Highness Clovis?

 **Jeremiah:** She is indeed. But as you know, Lelouch has personally aided her escape before we managed to get some information from her. Anyway, our mole is now working as her personal cameraman so he will keep us up to date.

 **Darlton:** But why would that Kallen girl kill Prince Lelouch?

 **Cornelia:** To take his place probably. And the Knightmares. Who knows. Anyway, Jeremiah, I want a detailed report from your mole about this whole thing.

 **Jeremiah:** He has already sent one. But the data he has given us does not provide us significant information. He's new to the Orange. He doesn't know much neither about the Orange nor about the Eleven terrorists because he is not in an influential position. He's just working as a cameraman. Most of the information he has concerns the already dead members of the Orange. He knows little, even about Miss Stadtfield and the deceased Prince Lelouch.

 **Cornelia:** I see. That's all I wanted to know for now. Keep the good work.

 **Jeremiah:** Thank you, Your Highness!


	19. Chapter 19

Back in the terrorist's hideout, Nunnally was alone in the bathroom. She had just had her red stained clothes changed and was now washing the red paint from her face and hands. Looking at her face, one could not say whether her eyes were wet with water from the sink or with tears. But she definitely looked sad.

 **Nunnally:** So many lies, Lelouch... so many lies...

In the meanwhile, back in the same small meeting room, same terrorist leaders at the table. Lelouch was there too, as well as Diethard. Lelouch had already cleaned himself of red stains.

 **Ohgi:** Did they buy it?

 **Lelouch:** They did. It means that I am officially dead, and the Orange is now considered away from Area 11, as well as the Knightmares. So they will not hunt for any of us anymore, not in Area 11 at least.

 **Kallen:** Except for me, apparently.

She seemed amused.

 **Kallen:** I'll probably become the most wanted Eleven in the whole Britannia.

 **Lelouch:** They don't even know you are half Eleven. Jeremiah was assigned to take care of that as well. But indeed, they might try searching for you from now on. It'll prove pointless anyway, they won't find you here.

 **Kallen:** So I have officially become the Area 11 leader of the non existing Orange thing.

 **Lelouch:** Do not forget that you are also the presumed murderer of Prince Clovis. That's why I needed you to play the Orange leader in the first place. You were the only one of us who was already exposed.

 **Kallen:** Couldn't be more famous than that.

 **Ohgi:** I wish we could have done something for those in Saitama.

 **Lelouch:** We couldn't. Not at the moment. We have to wait until Cornelia goes away. Then we can make our next move.

 **Ohgi:** And that would be... ?

 **Lelouch:** I will be telling you at the right moment. Diethard!

 **Diethard:** Yes?

 **Lelouch:** You will have to fake dead very soon as well. As soon as we lead Cornelia off track, their mole must tragically die so that he does not have to reveal any more invented information.

 **Diethard:** So fast?

He laughed, with a childish disappointment on his face.

 **Diethard:** But it's ok, I don't mind.

 **Lelouch:** Good. Move on, now.

Lelouch left the room. So did the rest, except for Ohgi and Kallen. Kallen's amusement was now gone. She was rather gloomy now. Ohgi felt sorry too:

 **Ohgi:** I'm sorry, we haven't found her yet...

 **Kallen:** It's not like it does matter but... I wish I knew at least were she was...

 **Ohgi:** Look at the bright side: At least nothing wrong will happen to your father or to your stepmother. I asked Lelouch before the meeting and he told me that they will not suspect any of your relatives.

 **Kallen:** Yeah, I guess that's good, but I'd still want to know where she is...

At the very moment, Diethard entered back into the room.

 **Diethard:** Sorry, I forgot my smartphone here...

Then he saw Kallen.

 **Diethard:** Is there... anything I can do for you?

 **Kallen:** It's nothing.

Kallen looked away, trying to look as if nothing was wrong. But Diethard had already eavesdropped to the conversation before entering the room.

 **Ohgi:** Actually, you might know, Diethard... or have at least have a better chance of finding out... It's about Kallen's mother. She's been missing for quite a while now.

 **Diethard:** I see. Well, I might be able to track her. I'll try.

 **Kallen:** Don't bother... she could as well be dead, I wouldn't care.

Kallen was angry, no tears in her eyes, but looking as if she would start crying in any moment. She rose from her seat and went to the door.

 **Ohgi:** Kallen, wait!

But she already left. And she closed the door behind. Ohgi turned back to the journalist.

 **Ohgi:** You see, she never got along with that woman, but that woman is still her mother. We have to find out where she is.

 **Diethard:** Is her house safe? Now that she was revealed as a so-called Orange member.

 **Ohgi:** Jeremiah made sure to tell everyone that her family knew nothing about the Orange, so no one from her family will be suspected. But her natural mother was Japanese. She went missing during the day Kallen was arrested. No one has seen her ever since. We have tried all that we could. But maybe you'll have a better luck.

 **Diethard:** Very well. I'll do my best to help the girl.


	20. Chapter 20

Euphemia, Third Princess of Britannia and now Sub-Viceroy of Area 11, was standing in her office at the local government of Tokyo. She was sitting on her chair, looking at the empty desk before her. In her left hand there was a letter.

She felt so afraid. She looked at the letter. Then she rose from her chair and turned to look outside the window, as if she expected someone to spy on her from the balcony right now. But there was no one there. She sighed.

 **Euphie:** I might be overthinking it... I guess there's no one here. Now let's see...

She opened the letter carefully and started reading:

"Sis,

Everything is still alright here. I hope you're alright as well.

You asked me something. The answer is simple: Jeremiah.

As for the second thing, tell me as soon as you know."

Euphie looked blankly at the letter. She didn't know what to say. Someone suddenly knocked at the door. She panicked. She hurriedly took the letter and threw it into the drawer. She managed to calm down and shouted:

 **Euphie:** Come in!

The door opened. It was Jeremiah. He stepped into room and closed the door behind him.

 **Jeremiah:** Your Highness, may I speak to you for a moment?

 **Euphie:** Sure, Jeremiah. Take a seat.

 **Jeremiah:** Thank you, Your Highness.

Jeremiah took the chair and placed it at the other end of the small desk. He sat on it.

 **Euphie:** Why are you here?

 **Jeremiah:** I am aware that you have just received a small letter.

Euphie's face grew pale suddenly:

 **Euphie:** No! You can't possibly know that! I mean... I haven't...

 **Jeremiah:** Your Highness, I am on your side. Your secret is good hands. The sender of the letter has explained the situation to me as well. No one, except from Your Highness, the sender and the messenger shall know about this.

 **Euphie:** So you know the messenger as well?

 **Jeremiah:** I do. There are no secrets for me in Area 11. That's why I have been appointed as your personal knight. The only requirement now is that you agree with me being your personal knight.

 **Euphie:** How do you even know that Cornelia wants me to have a personal knight.

 **Jeremiah:** I know that because Prince Schneizel told me.

 **Euphie:** So you are in touch with him as well?!

She paused for a moment.

 **Euphie:** Jeremiah?

 **Jeremiah:** Yes?

 **Euphie:** Can I trust you? Can I actually trust you?

 **Jeremiah:** You know were my true loyalty goes to. But I will serve you with the almost same loyalty, nonetheless.

 **Euphie:** I'm scared... if they order you something, but I give you a different order, who will you listen to?

 **Jeremiah:** They have the priority, of course. But since it's not about sides here, there's no point thinking about that. This is a game with no enemies. We're actually all on the same side. It's just people who can't get along very well. It'll sort out, and everybody will be all right in the end.

 **Euphie:** I truly hope so, Jeremiah, I truly hope so... and yet I am still afraid.

 **Jeremiah:** You don't have to. You are all family. Families normally live in peace, trust each other. Your fear is unfounded.

 **Euphie:** I guess so... then I will tell my sister, Cornelia, right away. I will tell her that I appoint you as my personal knight. Do you think she will have anything against it?

 **Jeremiah:** I think she will be most delighted.

 **Euphie:** She might be...

She sighed.

 **Euphie:** But she doesn't know the truth, does she?

 **Jeremiah:** She will know. She will.

 **Euphie:** Does Schneizel know the truth? I guess he is unaware a well.

 **Jeremiah:** He will know at the right time as well. But there is nothing to be done now. Lying is bad, that's true, but killing among siblings would be worse. We have to play our cards well if we want to everybody to be happy.

 **Euphie:** I see...

 **Jeremiah:** If there is anything I can do for you, please ask. I am at your command, Princess Euphemia.

 **Euphie:** Right...


	21. Chapter 21

Time passed. It has been almost a month since the last events. But not much happened.

 **Kallen:** So we might get into action really soon, right?

 **Ohgi:** Yeah. If Cornelia leaves Area 11, and Euphemia remains as Viceroy, then that is our best chance. At least, that's what Lelouch says.

They were sitting in a small room. Ohgi was standing on a chair, looking at the TV, as they were broadcasting the departure of Cornelia. The Princess was just declaring: "I look forward to see a long lasting peace in Area 11.". Kallen was standing against the wall. Diethard was lying on couch as if he didn't care about the whole situation.

 **Kallen:** She's such an hypocrite! Long lasting peace my ass!

 **Ohgi:** I hope Lelouch has a good plan. If we attract too much attention from the start, she might as well come back.

 **Kallen:** Jeremiah will make sure we don't attract any attention. He'll tell Euphemia only what she needs to know. We're safe as long as Jeremiah is her personal knight.

 **Diethard:** With Jeremiah in that position, he is unofficially the ruler of Area 11. He might deceive Euphemia to ignore us, but he might as well influence her be practically on our side.

 **Ohgi:** She's still a Brit Princess. She wouldn't side with us willingly.

 **Diethard:** She actually does already, I'm pretty sure.

 **Ohgi:** What?!

 **Kallen:** You gotta be kidding!

 **Diethard:** I've had a talk with Jeremiah the other day. He might be a good warrior and a fine gentleman but he is a terrible liar. He tried to explain to me the exact thing everyone here suspects: That he will lie to Euphemia and deceive her in order to give us freedom to act. But I have been in television for too long already and I can see a liar from a great distance. My best guess is that Euphemia knows everything already, but she is somehow being dragged onto our side, by either blackmail or emotional persuasion.

 **Kallen:** Could Jeremiah have been doing that?

 **Diethard:** I think Lelouch is the one responsible. Otherwise Jeremiah would have been our leader, not Lelouch. You think Jeremiah's loyalty to Lelouch is only made out of pure admiration for the son of Marianne. No. Lelouch is the true puppeteer here. He is somehow controlling both Jeremiah and Euphemia. That boy is a genius.

 **Ohgi:** I still wish to know what Lelouch is going to do next. He said he wanted to get rid of all injustice.

 **Diethard:** Yeah, it might be a good starting move. He will both gain popular support and get rid of many enemies at the same time. Ohgi, I wanted to ask you, what about Kyoto and the other groups? Which side are they?

 **Ohgi:** Lelouch has been negotiating with them for a while now. But I don't know the results yet.

 **Kallen:** Getting their attention might help.

 **Ohgi:** I feel as if there's something fishy here... Diethard can I ask one thing?

 **Diethard:** I guess.

 **Ohgi:** You are a Britannian, why have you joined us?

 **Diethard:** Well, I guess your dream is to see Japan free from foreign occupation once again, is it?

 **Ohgi:** True.

 **Diethard:** My dream coming true is to be documenting a real mastermind taking over the world. I think Lelouch vi Britannia has what it takes to become the next Britannian Emperor.

 **Ohgi:** Lelouch? Emperor?

 **Diethard:** Why not, he is the son of the Emperor after all. And he has what it takes.

 **Ohgi:** But Lelouch hates Britannia!

 **Diethard:** True, that's why he might as well be the one to put an end to Britannia and become also its last emperor. If he does that, you'll surely get your independent Japan back.

 **Ohgi:** Hmm...

Suddenly a cellphone ringtone was heard.

 **Ohgi:** That's mine! It's an SMS from Lelouch! He says we'll be doing some "justitiary" activities tonight. Kallen, we have to get ready!

 **Kallen:** Let's go!

 **Diethard:** Good luck, you two!


	22. Chapter 22

Lelouch was in his room, inside the new house provided by Jeremiah. Sitting in front of his desk, he was looking carefully at the papers in front of him. Nunnally was there too, sitting on the bed.

 **Lelouch:** The plans of the building show there is another entrance on the west side. It might be as guarded as the other entrances, but there we will have better hiding spots once we get in. Yeah, it might give us some tactical advantage.

 **Nunnally:**...

 **Lelouch:** There is a police station not very far away. I have to talk to Jeremiah to make sure they do not interfere with the Black Knights.

 **Nunnally:** Black Knights?

 **Lelouch:** It is the name I have chosen for our organization. Anyway, we will go straight in from the west. They will call the police, but the police will not come. We enter and distract them a little, then we bring the Knightmares to the main entrance. They will have no way to escape. And that is what the corrupt people will get as a punishment for their crimes.

 **Nunnally:** Yeah...

 **Lelouch:** I have to go and meet the others there. After we get this done, we move on to the next operation. I think there's enough time. Anyway, given we have so many Knightmares, it shouldn't take long. I should be back long before sunrise.

 **Nunnally:** Lelouch, will it be dangerous?

 **Lelouch:** Not at all. Everything is set. There no way I or any of my men can even get a scratch. We have enough planning and firepower to make sure we take no risk at all.

He rose from his chair and took his coat.

 **Lelouch:** Before I leave, do you want me to bring you back to your room?

 **Nunnally:** No, it's ok. I'll stay here for a while. I'll call Sayoko when I want to go to sleep.

 **Lelouch:** It's a good thing Sayoko joined the Black Knights, otherwise who knows if we would have ever met her again. Fine then. Good night!

 **Nunnally:** Take care.

 **Lelouch:** I will.

Lelouch left the room and closed the door behind. Nunnally still though it could be dangerous, but she also knew her brother was clever enough not to get hurt. She realized she had nothing to worry about. But she was still worried about something else. She thought about Lelouch's plans for the future. He had told her about that a little, he told her about his intentions of bringing justice to the world and helping the weak who are enslaved by the powerful ones. But they have not had a proper talk about that yet. Nunnally started to feel as if each had its own, different view of the kind and gentle world were quite different.

Someone knocked at the door.

 **Nunnally:** Come in!

Sayoko entered the room.

 **Nunnally:** Yes, Sayoko?

 **Sayoko:** Miss Nunnally, there is something I would like to ask from you. It's about a friend of mine from the Black Knights. She has a child. A lovely child, I know him since he was little. I guess he's around thirteen or fourteen years old. But right now he's having a hard time and he's deeply troubled. I was wandering if... if I could bring him here so you could... you know... help him.

 **Nunnally:** Of course, Sayoko, you don't even have to ask. You know I want to help.

 **Sayoko:** Thank you very much. I am deeply indebted to you, Miss Nunnally.

 **Nunnally:** Stop thanking me Sayoko, it's too much.

 **Sayoko:** I'll tell my friend to bring him over. When do you...?

 **Nunnally:** It's ok anytime. Even now. I won't be sleeping tonight anyway. I can't sleep until I know Lelouch is back and safe.

 **Sayoko:** Very well, I'll tell my friend that the boy can come here tonight.

She left. Nunnally didn't know what to think. She has been talking to people lately, trying to help them, trying to understand their needs... she would have never thought she could do that. But she had never tried before either. Since she came to this house, she started having conversations with the people here, all of them Eleven servants. She understood how hard the life of the Eleven was, she understood some of their suffering and she did her best helping them as much as she could, lifting up their morale, giving them hope. That was the least she could do.

 **Nunnally:** Maybe Lelouch is right. Maybe we need justice so that people would suffer less. If they suffer less, they might be happier. I guess...


	23. Chapter 23

The next day, at the Black Knight's headquarters. It was late afternoon when Ohgi stepped into the office. Diethard was at his laptop. Nobody else seemed to be there. Diethard smiled.

 **Diethard:** Judging by your sleepy face, Ohgi, I wander whether I should say good morning instead of good afternoon.

 **Ohgi:** Well yeah, it was a long night.

 **Diethard:** I've heard you've gotten rid of many dangerous businessmen. Quite good, actually. Congratulations!

 **Ohgi:** Lelouch is the one to be congratulated. He's the one who did everything.

 **Diethard:** Indeed. I followed the news while you were gone. As expected, not one word about the whole deal. I also asked some Britannian acquaintances of mine if they know something. They didn't. And some of them are really important people, so if they are unaware of the last night's events that basically means that the only official who is aware of the incidents is Jeremiah. But in order to keep the secret of our operations, Jeremiah had to give orders to some of his men. That's obvious. And they might start suspecting things sooner or later. If they disclose anything to Cornelia, we're in danger, because she will realize that those Knightmares never left Area 11 and that the so-called Orange still exists here in the form of the Black Knights, with the same Lelouch vi Britannia as the leader. But it might be long until she finds out. And we already have a plan to counter that.

 **Ohgi:** A plan?

 **Diethard:** It's Lelouch's plan, I still don't know the details. He'll tell us when he gets here.

 **Ohgi:** I see.

 **Lelouch:** Hello!

Lelouch had just entered the room.

 **Diethard:** Hello, Lelouch! We were just talking about you and the plan of intelligence control.

 **Lelouch:** Right. I told you about that last night. But you apparently misunderstood. I do not mean to hide our acts of justice from the outside world. What I told you is that we will make sure nobody from the outside will take measures against us.

 **Diethard:** You mean to legalize what we're doing? That would be incredible!

 **Lelouch:** Not at all. All we need is support from the local powers and an important and charismatic person standing up front of the Black Knights as their spokesman, someone that everybody trusts as a just man.

 **Diethard:** Publicly?

 **Lelouch:** Of course! Speaking through all official and unofficial mass-media. Yet that man cannot be me, because I'm supposed to be dead, and I should remain in the shadow. It cannot be you or Ohgi because you are not that popular. But I have found someone who will be both loyal to us and while having a good reputation among Japanese as well.

 **Ohgi:** Who is it?

 **Lelouch:** Someone from the House of Kyoto. The name is Kaguya Sumeragi.

 **Ohgi:** The head mistress of the Kyoto House! Speaking for the Black Knights?!

 **Lelouch:** The Kyoto House is supporting us now. They know we unofficially have the strings of Area 11.

 **Ohgi:** But I thought they were supporting the Japan Liberation Front.

 **Lelouch:** The JLF will soon exist no more under this name, as it will most probably merge with the Black Knights very soon. And this is only the beginning. Soon, we will get equal rights for the Japanese. Yet this will prove harder to do, at least officially. Nevertheless, we now have support from the most notable Japanese and Britannian leaders of Area 11.

 **Diethard:** Do we also have the support of Princess Euphemia?

 **Lelouch:** Indirectly, yes. Through Jeremiah, who is the one actually in charge of everything. The advantage is that she holds the same values as we do. She is herself willing to give equal rights to the Japanese.

 **Ohgi:** But she a member of the Britannian Royal Family!

 **Lelouch:** Yes, but she is also a nice person. She cares for people. It is enough for someone to explain to her that the Japanese are also people. She will eventually care for the Japanese too. She's not that bright, but, as I said, she is a kind person.

 **Ohgi:** Everything you said... so we are finally on the way to freedom? Are we really going to become a free nation again?

 **Lelouch:** It'll take time, as this is only the beginning. But you both keep asking me things and I haven't even told you the good news. Actually, it's for you only, Diethard.

 **Diethard:** For me?

 **Lelouch:** You have just been appointed as the director of the Area 11 TV, the official Britannian television.

 **Diethard:** Oh... nice...


	24. Chapter 24

**TV Host:** Good evening everyone, and welcome to the Area 11 TV News. We start with the announcement that has surprised Area 11. Earlier today, Her Royal Highness, Viceroy of Area 11, Third Princess of Britannia, Euphemia li Britannia, has announced the name of her new counselor of internal affairs: Kaguya Sumeragi. This is the first time an Eleven has been occupying such a high position since the foundation of Area 11. The Viceroy motivated her decision as follows:

 **Euphie:** We have decided that we need someone who knows the problems of the Eleven to be among us. We need to be able to reach all our citizen's needs. Even though we are Britannians, we need to pay attention to the needs of the Eleven as well. That's why I believe it is a good decision. We believe Kaguya Sumeragi is the fittest to help on this matter, as she is a very important member of the House of Kyoto and she is very respected among Eleven.

 **TV Host:** The decision was seen by some as a bold one, one that might even contradict the most valuable principles of Britannia, but the Viceroy argues that this is not true.

 **Euphie:** We still hold our values as Britannians. But we also need to have good relations with the Eleven...

The TV was closed. Everyone in the room was amazed.

 **Tamaki:** She spoke as if we are inferior to them!

 **Ohgi:** Wrong! This is the first time a Britannian has spoken of us as if we really were human beings!

 **Tamaki:** Still...

 **Lelouch:** Actually, she's trying to convince everyone that this is just an ordinary thing. Of course it might have normally been seen as outrageous by the Britannians if she had spoken already about equality with the Eleven. But she will talk about that too, soon.

 **Ohgi:** They didn't mention a thing about the Black Knights.

 **Lelouch:** Kaguya will make the announcement in a few days, but it will not be on the headlines. It will be just a minor declaration. This must not become too well known among Britannians. Not yet. But the Japanese will all know.

 **Ohgi:** Diethard seems to be doing a good job.

 **Lelouch:** True. He has a key role here. I think we're done for today.

The meeting was over and everybody left home. Lelouch was on the way to leave for his home, but someone called his name from behind.

 **Kallen:** Lelouch!

 **Lelouch:** Yes?

 **Kallen:** Lelouch, there is a thing I would like to ask you... it's... you know, after I became an outlaw I have been living at a friend's place, but now I cannot stay there any longer. Ohgi would have allowed me to stay by his place, but his apartment is too small for both of us. I was wondering if I could... you know... stay at your place... at least for a while.

 **Lelouch:** I have to decline. It is too dangerous to be both sitting at the same place, since I am supposed to be dead and you are not supposed to be in Area 11 anymore.

 **Kallen:** Please! It's only for a few days, until I find somewhere else to stay.

 **Lelouch:** I see... Fine then. We have a free room. But only for at most five days. Not a day more.

 **Kallen:** Deal! Thank you so much! I owe you this one, Lelouch! Thank you so much!

 **Lelouch:** Let's go then.


	25. Chapter 25

It was evening when they arrived home.

 **Lelouch:** Sayoko! Is Nunnally in her room?

 **Sayoko:** Yes. But she has already went to sleep.

 **Lelouch:** I see. Please, prepare a room for Miss Kallen over here. She will be sleeping here for next few days.

 **Sayoko:** Of course, Mr. Lelouch!

Lelouch went to his room. Kallen followed Sayoko to her new room. As they arrived inside, Sayoko suddenly turned to Kallen:

 **Sayoko:** Miss Nunnally is waiting for you.

 **Kallen:** But you said she's asleep. No, I do not wish to wake her up.

 **Sayoko:** Why would she be asleep, she is waiting for you, of course.

 **Kallen:** I do not understand.

 **Sayoko:** Don't tell Mr. Lelouch, I beg you. Now go visit Miss Nunnally. Turn left, and then second room to the left.

 **Kallen:** Oh, well... ok.

Kallen went out and arrived in front of Nunnally's door. She knocked. A voice came from inside:

 **Nunnally:** Who is it?

 **Kallen:** It's Kallen.

 **Nunnally:** Come in! Come in!

Kallen opened the door. Nunnally was lying in her bed, but to Kallen's surprise, there was someone else in the room as well. It was Diethard.

 **Kallen:** What are you doing here?

 **Diethard:** Hello, Miss Kallen.

 **Nunnally:** Mr. Ried came here about half an hour ago. We discussed a few things and there is something important he wishes to discuss with you, Kallen.

 **Kallen:** With me?

She looked at Diethard in surprise. He looked rather gloomy and he avoided eye contact. She then looked at Nunnally and saw that she became a little gloomy as well, thought she tried to hide it.

 **Diethard:** Kallen, I... I have just found out... I'm sorry. I'm so sorry.

He could not utter another word. He looked as if he was about to burst into tears.

 **Nunnally:** Kallen...

 **Kallen:** What's wrong?! I don't understand!

 **Nunnally:** It's your mother, Kallen.

 **Kallen:** My mother? Was she found?

Diethard covered his face in his palms. Nunnally continued:

 **Nunnally:** Yes. But I'm afraid... I'm afraid it's bad news.

 **Kallen:** I wouldn't actually care anyway. I was never that close to her. So you can tell me, whatever happened.

 **Nunnally:** She was found dead on the streets. She died of drug abuse.

 **Kallen:** I see...

Kallen looked away, trying to look as if she didn't care. She thought she didn't care. She was wrong. She knew the very next moment she was wrong. She hit the door with her foot in anger.

 **Kallen:** Why the hell did she have to die!? What did she do that to herself!?

 **Nunnally:** Please, just calm down a little.

But Kallen was mad. She felt as if she would have to turn the whole house upside down in order to feel a little better. But she remembered she was only a guest, so she could not afford it. So she tried to refrain as much as possible.

 **Kallen:** I never loved her anyway.

 **Nunnally:** Kallen...

 **Kallen:** Yes?

 **Nunnally:** Don't say you never loved her... you certainly did... she was your mother. She probably loved you as well.

 **Kallen:** Maybe... did she?

She couldn't stand it. She realized that she did love her mother and that her mother did love her... and that she had been mean to her mother many times... She left the room. Nunnally wanted to shout for her, but she didn't have the time.

 **Diethard:** What should we do now?

 **Nunnally:** You do care about her, don't you? Then go after her. She needs a parent to look after her, to care for her. But don't go right know. I guess she needs to be alone for a little while. Stay here for now.

 **Diethard:** Lelouch doesn't know I'm here, does he?

 **Nunnally:** No. But if he finds you here, you came here for Kallen, not for me, right?

 **Diethard:** Right.

 **Nunnally:** Please, place me back in my wheelchair.

 **Diethard:** Sure.

He took her in his arms and placed her in the wheelchair.

 **Nunnally:** See you later, Mr. Diethard.

She left the room. Diethard watched as she closed door behind her. He sighed.

Nunnally went to Lelouch's room and entered quietly. She peeked inside only to see Lelouch lying on the bed.

 **Nunnally:** Lelouch? Are you sleeping?

Lelouch rose from his bed, eyes half-open, as if he wanted to say something, but he was too exhausted to be able to utter a single word:

 **Lelouch:** What... ?

 **Nunnally:** I just wanted to see if you're ok. Now go back to sleep, big brother. You must be tired.

 **Lelouch:** Yeah...

He fell onto his bed and went asleep in a moment.

 **Nunnally:** Sleep well, Lelouch!

She went out and closed the door back.

 **Sayoko:** Miss Nunnally! There's someone at the door who wants to see you.

 **Nunnally:** Good, I'll meet that person in the living room.


	26. Chapter 26

I know it's been a while since I haven't posted anything in this story, but I had to switch jobs and I also had a vacation and didn't really have the time. But I'm back now and I will hopefully manage to post a new chapter every couple of days.

* * *

A girl was sitting on a chair in the living room just as Nunnally entered the room.

 **Nunnally:** Euphie, I'm glad to see you again.

 **Euphie:** I'm glad to see you too. It's been a while.

 **Nunnally:** I'm sorry I couldn't come and visit you, but I cannot move that easily, you know that. Besides, I'm officially supposed to be dead.

 **Euphie:** I still don't get it, why pretending to be have been killed? I still think Cornelia would have sided with you if you had told her the truth.

 **Nunnally:** I'm not so sure about that. Besides, I know Lelouch wouldn't have sided with Cornelia.

 **Euphie:** Is that so...

Euphie seemed to be somewhat sad and confused.

 **Euphie:** Nunnally, I'm not sure whether I can do this any longer. I have lied to Cornelia so many times already. I have lied to Scheizel as well and to many others. Now I have just had to even give a speech in which do not believe myself. Nunnally! I cannot do this any longer.

 **Nunnally:** I'm sorry, Euphie...

 **Euphie:** In a sense, you are the only person I trust around here. Maybe even more than Cornelia. Please, Nunnally, explain to me... why?

 **Nunnally:** I regret not having Jeremiah tell you from the beginning. You are right, I owe you a better explanation. I'll explain you everything.

 **Euphie:** Please...

 **Nunnally:** It is a dream of mine, which I had since I was little. You probably wouldn't know, we were already separated at that time. In any case, you do know what happened to me and Lelouch. You know how our mother was... you know. And I was there, Euphie. I was there when she was shot... it was... it was probably the last thing I have ever seen. I... Anyway, it was first time I felt like that. For the first time. It was the first time I wished the world would be better a place. I used to think the world was nice, I did. I used to think that everybody loved each other. But it's not true, Euphie. I was just like you before the incident, I did. I thought everybody was nice, I thought all people were good.

 **Euphie:** But that's true! All people are good in the end.

 **Nunnally:** No, Euphie. People are just a mix of love and something else. That something else might be either greed, hatred, personal interest, envy. We do not always love. But you know why you still believe all people are good? It's because you have never been done any harm. You have been surrounded by people who always loved you, cared for you, payed attention to your needs. I thought the same when I was little. But it's not true. And you know why? Let's take Cornelia: I believe she is one of the people who love you most. I haven't seen anyone caring about you the way Cornelia does. Is this love? Yes, it is. Cornelia loves you. That's true. But this doesn't mean Cornelia loves everybody. She sometimes hurts people. She believes she does it for the ones she loves, but she is still doing harm. There are many nations that Cornelia has deprived of their independence. There are many political enemies that Cornelia has slaughtered. Were they bad people? Some of them were, some were not. But they all had something in common: they were Cornelia's enemies. So she had to get rid of them. Does that make her a bad person? I can't tell. Does the fact that she loves you changes one bit? Not at all, no matter what harm she might do to others, she still loves you. Does the fact that she loves you make her good person? I can't tell, either. Lelouch is just the same. He cares about me, he cares about you, but he doesn't care much about the rest. He killed Clovis just because he thought it was the right thing to do. He would have killed Cornelia the same way and for the same reason. Cornelia would have killed him if she got her hands on him. It's full of hatred between them. They are not as nice as we thought they were. Lelouch has been on my side for like forever. But just because he loves me, it does not mean he will not make other people suffer.

 **Euphie:** But Cornelia doesn't fight for her own interest. She fights for Britannia!

 **Nunnally:** Britannia is a happy nation indeed, but many other nations had to be deprived of the things they cared about most just because Britannia needed to be happy. Britannia is happy because it is a wealthy and powerful nation. But how many nations had suffered and still suffer because of Britannia. I have seen the Eleven, I know many of their stories, they are not happy as we are and they do not feel as loved as we do. Britannians treat them like animals, you know that. Is this love, Euphie?

 **Euphie:** No...

 **Nunnally:** What if the Britannians and the Eleven would be equal. What if they were together, living in peace with each other?

 **Euphie:** That would be nice.

 **Nunnally:** Do you think the Britannians are superior beings?

 **Euphie:** No. I understand that now. But I... I used to think otherwise. Cornelia and the others used to say that we, as Britannians, are superior to others, but I never actually considered this and I never actually understood who were those "others". Now I have met some of them, and Kaguya has explained the situation to me recently. And I've seen some things with my own eyes as well. I know the Eleven have a hard life. I know it's not right. I just don't understand why Cornelia accepts it...

 **Nunnally:** I never meant to imply that Cornelia is a bad person. She only doing her job as a Princess of Britannia. I think she never paid attention to the fact that non-Britannians are human beings as well. She has just received the definition that the system give us about non-Britannians. And she took it for granted without much consideration. All of us did. Besides that, you hardly care about someone you don't know. I care about you because you are my sister and we have so many memories together. I care about Lelouch because he's my brother and he's been beside me in all my good and bad times. And yet I care much less about Cornelia or Schneizel since I barely know them. But we don't have to be like that. We should care about everyone. And that's exactly what I wish to accomplish here.

 **Euphie:** By lying to them?

 **Nunnally:** Cornelia and Lelouch are enemies. There's nothing to be done about that, because their own reason of existence denies the other's own existence. Cornelia lives for Britannia, Lelouch lives only to destroy Britannia. They stand agaist each other, and there is only one way we can impede them from trying to hurt each other.

 **Euphie:** By keeping them away from each other...

 **Nunnally:** If Lelouch and Cornelia were to fight, would you be able to choose a side? I couldn't. I care about Cornelia too, she my sister too after all. So that's what we should do. Keep them away from each other. I managed to hold off Lelouch until Cornelia left Area 11. Now it's your turn. You have to make sure she doesn't come back.

 **Euphie:** But in end... why are we doing this?

 **Nunnally:** Lelouch will bring justice in a harsh way as he will get rid of those people that are doing really bad stuff. You, on the other hand, will bring relief, by giving a better life to the Eleven and by giving them rights so that they will feel treated like humans once again. And I... I will do my best as well...

 **Euphie:** But what can I do to bring them relieve?

 **Nunnally:** Having Kaguya Sumeragi as a counselor is just one step. They need someone to speak in their name. They have needs. The ruler should listen to the people's need. And you are their ruler, though you may have not yet fully realized. They have problems. They have needs. They need food, and money, and housing, and better jobs, and security, and a good treatment from the authorities, and rights, and respect. Clovis massacred a whole Ghetto because of a group of terrorists. So did Cornelia. You must not do this. And I will make sure that Lelouch would never do anything similar to the Britannians either. Even though he might feel like he needs to at some point. But I will make sure he will never do it.

 **Euphie:** So in the end we both want everyone to be happy. I am glad to hear that.

 **Nunnally:** I know you are a good person and that you are capable of doing good things not only to some people, but to all the people you can reach. I have the same intentions. But not everyone has. So we have to be careful.


	27. Chapter 27

At the same time, in some obscure neighborhood of Tokyo, a girl was running as if her life was in danger. She looked behind, trying to see how far behind the chaser was. She realized she had to run faster than that. She went left, hitting an Eleven who was just coming from that direction.

 **Eleven:** Hey, watch where you're going!

She didn't even pay attention. She continued to run. Eventually, she reached the main street. "He might not dare follow me here, in front of everyone", she thought. But she was wrong. She felt the man was still after her. She turned right and ran towards the police station, only a few hundred meters ahead.

 **Girl:** Help! Police!

The people turned towards her, but no one dared to interfere. Only a man screamed to the chaser:

 **Man:** Leave the girl alone! How dare you!

But he didn't have the courage to interfere or say one more word. The chaser might have been armed, yeah that was probably the reason. But the girl didn't know for certain. She was amased to see that her chaser had the guts to follow her like that, in plain day and on the main street. A thought came to her: "Even if I reach the police station, they might not be able to do anything about him. But they might keep him off for a while." She finally reached the police station.

 **Girl:** Help! He wants to murder me!

The policemen were alerted and came out. She didn't wait there, but continued to run ahead.

Gunshots behind her! Voices of man agonizing! "Damn!", she thought, "He even killed the Britannian policemen! He's stronger than I expected. Could he be...". But she was too tired to think ahead. She knew there was no escape for her now. And yet... Yeah, she had an idea. She jumped in the street. A car stopped in front of her at the last moment.

 **Driver:** Are you insane?!

But the girl withdrew a gun from her pocket. She pointed it to the driver:

 **Girl:** Leave the car now.

 **Driver:** Ok, ok, please don't shoot!

The scared driver jumped out of his car and the girl took his seat. She drove away as fast as she could. She thought: "What should I do? If I go to Jeremiah, the chaser might follow me there and he will know the secrets. And if I don't, he'll get me. I know, I'll go to the terrorist's hideout. Yeah that's it. They are already enemies of Britannia, there would be nothing fishy if they would know I went to them. There's no one I can really compromise there. Even though they'll probably have to find a different headquarters after that. I wonder if he's still behind me...". She continued to drive until she reached the terrorist hideout.

* * *

Diethard knocked at the door of Kallen's new room.

 **Kallen:** Come in!

He entered. Kallen was lying on her bed, face down. Her eyes were red as if she had been crying for a while now. She turned to see who had just entered.

 **Kallen:** You again? What do you want?

 **Diethard:** I just wanted to see if you're alright.

 **Kallen:** Why would you care?! I barely even know you!

Silence. No one said another word for a few seconds. Then Kallen suddenly turned full body towards the man. She was serious, though she tried to act gentle this time.

 **Kallen:** Look, I don't mean to be rude. I thank you for finding out what happened to her. I do. Ok? But I don't need you to consolate me, ok? So just leave!

She couldn't even pretend to be gentle at the moment. She was angry and she looked as if she was about to start crying again. Diethard's voice, on the other hand, was surprisingly low and calm.

 **Diethard:** Look, I know what you are going through.

 **Kallen:** You don't know a thing! My mother loved me and I didn't care for her one bit my whole life. And now she's dead. Now I realize that I loved her as well. I hate myself.

 **Diethard:** I've had a daughter just like you. And you know what? She is dead just like your mother.

He didn't know why he said that. Yet the effect might have been the right one, since Kallen softened a little.

 **Kallen:** I'm sorry to hear that... how old was she?

 **Diethard:** She would have had eleven by now... if she had lived.

 **Kallen:** How old was she when she died?

 **Diethard:** Only eight. It happened three years ago. It was on the national road 597, 358 kilometers from Pendragon. My wife was driving the car and my daughter was on the seat next to her. I wasn't there. They were driving at about 100 miles per hour. The road had only two lanes, one for each way. Then suddenly a truck coming from the other lane tried to overtake the cars in front of it. Yet the timing was wrong, and he neither had time to come back on track, nor had time to slow down. My wife tried to slow down and get offroad, but she saw it too late. The truck hit the car. Nobody was killed except for the girl. My wife only had a few scratches. The girl just died on the spot.

His voice was still calm, as if he was just saying the news about some random accident involving some random people. Kallen was surprised by his tone.

 **Diethard:** Things happen. You just get over it.

 **Kallen:** I... I can't! I just can't! I wish she was still alive...

 **Diethard:** I know you do...

They continued to talk for the rest of the evening.

* * *

Soon it became dark and Diethard was now preparing to leave. As he was leaving the house, he got a phonecall. It was from Jeremiah.

 **Jeremiah:** There is a fight at the Black Knight's headquarters. Diethard, make sure it doesn't appear on the news.

 **Diethard:** What is it about?

 **Jeremiah:** Someone has attacked the base. And that's not all. The attacker is apparently an agent of the Emperor.

 **Diethard:** What?!


	28. Chapter 28

**Ohgi:** Where is Lelouch?!

The Black Knight's Knightmares were moving around, trying to get close enough to the enemy to shoot. But the enemy was stronger. It had only two Knightmares of huge proportions, newer models, nothing like the mass-produced Burais and Sutherlands. They were also faster and stronger than ordinary Knighmare frames.

Three Black Knights in their frames came from behind the enemy, shooting it at full power. But no damage was done. One of the enemies turned and shot a laser beam, destroying the three Knightmares. Their pilots ejected just in time.

 **Tamaki:** It's no use! We cannot fight them!

 **Ohgi:** Everybody, retreat! Fall back!

* * *

 **Jeremiah:** What is going on?! In the name of Viceroy Euphemia li Britannia, I command you to surrender!

He was in his office. Next to him was Euphie herself. The interlocutor's face was displayed on the screen. It was a young man, with a confident look and a defying smile.

 **Kightmare pilot:** We come here in the name of the Emperor himself. We do not mean to offend you, nor Princess Euphemia, but your orders mean nothing to us.

 **Jeremiah:** Your name, please!

 **Kightmare pilot:** My name is Gino Weinberg, Knight of Three. My friend, over there, in the Mordred Knightmare, is Anya Alstreim, the Knight of Six. We have special orders concerning this area. You should not interfere, unless you really want to get into trouble. We will finalize our mission and we will leave as soon as we're done.

 **Jeremiah:** What is you mission?

 **Gino:** I am neither allowed, nor willing to tell you that. Now leave us alone, we're busy!

The transmission ended. Jeremiah was so astonished he could not believe his own ears. Euphie was a little scared.

 **Euphie:** What is the meaning of this? They attacked the Black Knight's headquarters! What shall we do now?

 **Jeremiah:** There is nothing to be done. Their orders come from the Emperor himself.

 **Euphie:** Will we get into trouble?

 **Jeremiah:** Most likely. They probably suspect us and are now taking measures against our plans. This might as well be the end of our plan.

 **Euphie:** But, but...

 **Jeremiah:** Argh! I wish there was something we could do!

He was angry already.

 **Euphie:** By the way, where's the girl... you know... that girl with the...

 **Jeremiah:** She should have been here by now, but she's not. I wonder if they got her too...

* * *

 **Lelouch:** All forces, retreat to Narita. The old headquarters have been lost. Retreat to Narita and join the ex-JLF forces there.

The transmission came from Lelouch's house, reaching all the Black Knights of Tokyo at once. Ohgi was still at the headquarters at that moment.

 **Ohgi:** Lelouch, where were you?

 **Lelouch:** I had to conceive a plan. Where's Kallen?

 **Ohgi:** I thought she was at your place!

 **Lelouch:** She's not. Where is she?

 **Kallen:** I'm ok.

She had just joined their network.

 **Kallen:** I went to the hideout and took the Guren MK-2 Knightmare we got from Kyoto. I'm on my way to the Pacific.

 **Ohgi:** What? But why?

 **Kallen:** I... I cannot explain. But I know they will follow me, so I'll keep them away from Japan.

 **Lelouch:** Kallen, are you alone on board?

 **Kallen:** I...

 **Lelouch:** I know that girl is with you. The plan is stupid. Go to Narita and take the girl with you.

 **Kallen:** But how... how do you know?

 **Lelouch:** I know everything! Follow the orders now! Understood?! There will be grave consequences for all of us if you don't. You are now doing the wrong thing! Go to Narita now! Go as fast as you can! Ohgi and the others will cover for you.

 **Kallen:** I... yes, understood!


	29. Chapter 29

**Gino:** The target is now on the way to Narita. Is that where the JLF headquarters is?

He was alone in his Knightmare frame, talking remotely with Anya and some other man. The other man, apprently a superior, confirmed:

 **Man:** It is.

 **Gino:** Should we strike them directly?

 **Man:** Too risky. Wait until we call more troops. If she's under those terrorist's protection, it will be harder to get her than we thought.

 **Gino:** I see. Very well, we'll wait. Good bye!

 **Man:** I'll contact you at the right time. Out.

 **Gino:** Hey Anya?

 **Anya:** Yeah?

 **Gino:** Let's go sleep by Jeremiah's for the night. We'll pay him a surprise visit. What do you say?

 **Anya:** I don't even care... Let's go if you want. Shall I call Jeremiah?

 **Gino:** No. I said I want to make a surprise out of it. We'll just land on the roof. He'll know at the moment.

One hour later their Tristan and Mordred Knightmares were landing on the government's main building. Some guarding Knightmares attempted to stop them, but they were easily pacified by the two Knightmares. Gino was descending from the Tristan just as Jeremiah arrived to the helipad.

 **Gino:** Hey, Jeremiah! I'm hungry! Would you cook something for us?

 **Anya:** I'm hungry too.

Anya came out of the Mordred looking sideways instead of looking at Jeremiah. Jeremiah was looking at the two knights with a rather annoyed look on his face.

 **Jeremiah:** You do have guts, you two.

 **Anya:** You don't?

Jeremiah wanted to kill them both... but did not. Then Euphie came to the rooftop as well. Gino came towards her and bowed gracefully. His tone attempted to be different now.

 **Gino:** Viceroy Euphemia li Britannia, it is an honor to see you. You are the most beautiful flower of Britannia.

Anya bowed as well, but she did not utter a word.

 **Euphie:** Knight of Three, it would have been thoughtful of you to act nice not only towards me, but towards my people as well.

 **Gino:** I apologize, my lady.

 **Euphie:** Not to me. To Jeremiah.

 **Gino:** I apologize to you as well, Lord Jeremiah, for my rudeness.

 **Jeremiah:** Apologize accepted.

Jeremiah felt weird. Euphie tried to be nice though she did not understand Gino's way of acting. It seemed immature to her. But Gino didn't care. He only thought Euphemia was a beautiful princess. Later, he whispered to Anya:

 **Gino:** She so beautiful! And kind as well.

 **Anya:** If you want a girl to like you, you have to act nice not only towards her, but also towards her pet.

 **Gino:** What? What pet?

 **Anya:** Be nice to Jeremiah as well.

 **Gino:** Why would I? Would she care?

 **Anya:** Maybe...

 **Gino:** I see. Well then, why not.

 **Anya:** Don't tell me you like her...

 **Gino:** I might like her actually.

 **Anya:** Just don't tell me. I couldn't care less.

They followed Euphie as she lead them to the guests room. Jeremiah was following the group from behind. As they arrived, they all sat and had dinner.

 **Gino:** Thank you for your hospitality, Your Highness.

 **Euphie:** You're welcome.

She smiled.

 **Euphie:** Coming here without prior notice was very rude, you know.

 **Gino:** We... we're sorry, but we thought you wouldn't mind having us sleep here for the night.

Anya looked at Gino wondering whether he was trying to look funny or stupid.

 **Euphie:** I wasn't talking about you coming here to sleep. I was talking about the fact that you came to Area 11 in your Knightmares and attacked an Eleven neighborhood without letting us know beforehand.

 **Gino:** Oh, that? It couldn't be helped. We needed the surprise element. So we couldn't tell you. Besides, we just followed our orders.

 **Anya:** True.

 **Euphie:** Did my father, the Emperor, gave you the orders personally?

 **Gino:** Yes, he did. And, besides our orders, we know nothing about the current situation of Area 11 anyway. I'm sorry, in a sense, for having caused trouble to you and the people here, but there was nothing to be done about that. We just followed our orders.

 **Euphie:** And you say you cannot tell us what you were ordered to do?

 **Gino:** I can't.

 **Jeremiah:** But we need to know.

 **Gino:** I know you might do. Talk to His Majesty. He might give you the details.

 **Jeremiah:** I see. You two must be tired and it's already late. I'll tell someone to show you to your rooms.

 **Gino:** That would be great. Thank you.


	30. Chapter 30

_This will be a long one. Brace yourselves! :-)_

* * *

It was past midnight. Euphie was in her bed, sleeping peacefully. The light was off. Suddenly a voice whispered her name.

 **Voice:** Hey! Euphie!

 **Euphie:** Who is it? Nunnally? Is that you?

 **Nunnally:** Yes, it's me.

The room was dark. Euphie could not see her sister's face, merely her silhouette.

 **Euphie:** Why are you here?

 **Nunnally:** It's alright. I just have to stay here for a while. But no one must see me. Except for Jeremiah. And for that boy, Gino, of course.

 **Euphie:** I don't understand.

 **Nunnally:** Why does it have to be like that, Euphie? Why?

She seemed upset about something.

 **Euphie:** I don't understand a thing from what you're saying.

 **Nunnally:** There's nothing more to be done now. Everything was revealed. Now Lelouch is making his final move.

 **Euphie:** Nunnally, can you tell me from the beggining, please?

 **Nunnally:** Of course. I will.

Euphie' eyes started to accomodate to the darkness. She could now see tears flowing continuously from Nunnally's eyes.

 **Euphie:** You're crying, Nunnally...

 **Nunnally:** I know I am. It doesn't matter. You want to know. I'll tell you everything now. The whole story. Here's how it was:

* * *

Nunnally told Euphie how it all started when Lelouch got that Geass from a young woman named CC. He told her everything that happened after that: the battle of Shinjuku, the kidnapping and the escape of Kallen, and then about the evening when the so-called Orange rebelled and the Knightmares were stolen. But while Lelouch was in the middle of the operations, something interesting happened to Nunnally in the meanwhile, while she waiting at their home, at the Ashford Academy.

Ring! Ring!

 **Nunnally:** It has to be Lelouch! Thank God he's ok!

She waited. A few seconds later, Sayoko came into the room.

 **Sayoko:** Miss Nunnally, there is a girl at the entrance. She said she wants to see Lelouch.

 **Nunnally:** Well... let her in, I guess. Lelouch should be back any moment... I hope so. Please invite her come in and wait here.

 **Sayoko:** Understood.

Seconds later, Nunnally heard someone's footsteps entering the room.

 **Nunnally:** Hi, I'm Nunnally. I'm Lelouch's sister.

 **Girl:** Nice to meet you. My name is CC.

 **Nunnally:** Nice to meet you as well. That is a rather unsual name. Anyway, if you're searching for Lelouch, he's not here. He is... he is supposed to return soon.

 **CC:** Do you have any idea where he is? I have a contract with him and I need to talk to him.

 **Nunnally:** He's... well... I mean... no...

She knew she must not tell the truth about Lelouch.

 **Nunnally:** I don't know where he his.

 **CC:** Interesting. But I am nervous now. I expected to find him at home. I wouldn't want anything bad to happen to him. Not now. He's been acting so weird lately.

 **Nunnally:** Lately? What do you mean.

 **CC:** He used to... he used to be different. Something happened to him a few days ago and I don't know what.

 **Nunnally:** Did he not tell you?

 **CC:** So he did tell you. I thought so.

Nunnally realized she had just made a mistake.

 **Nunnally:** I can't tell you.

 **CC:** Look, I know he has the power to command people to do whatever he wishes. I know he is deeply involved in the Shinjuku incident. The only thing I want to know is where he is located know. I don't even really care that much, but I have a feeling that he's risking his life, and I wouldn't want to loose him.

 **Nunnally:** You don't truly care about Lelouch, do you?

 **CC:** It depends. No, I do not really care about him. I just need him to be alive, that's all. But it's ok. We're on the same side.

 **Nunnally:** How can I trust? You lied before. At first, you said you didn't know what happened to him a few days ago.

 **CC:** I didn't know whether you knew that already or not. But since you know already, it means that he trusts you. So I'll trust you too. And you can trust me too now.

 **Nunnally:** But... I can't trust you.

 **CC:** Look, he might have told you about that girl from Shijuku, did he? The one he saved?

 **Nunnally:** He told me that the girl was shot by the military.

 **CC:** I did not die. Though I was indeed shot. And anyway, I was the one who gave him that power.

 **Nunnally:** Really? Then who are you then?

 **CC:** Too complicated to explain. The terrorists tried to steal the capsule I was in because they thought it was some kind of chemical weapon. The Britannians tried to get me back because they knew I was indeed a dangerous weapon, though not necessarily chemical. But as I said, it's complicated.

Crash!

The front door was slamed open.

 **CC:** It's the military! We have to leave!

 **Nunnally:** But...

CC didn't know what to do. "Oh, yeah," she thought, "you can't walk. I could leave without you but still... What should I do, what should I do... ?" CC went out of the room and looked down the stairs to see who has entered. There were four soldiers standing in the main hall, weapons charged, and two more were about to enter. They saw CC and shouted:

 **Soldiers:** Raise you hands! Don't move!

 **CC:** Oh crap...

CC raised her hands. Sayoko was there too, her hands raised as well.

 **Soldier:** We are looking for Lelouch and Nunnally vi Britannia. Tell us at once where can we find them!

But neither Sayoko nor CC replied.

 **Soldier:** Search the whole place! Find them!

CC realized the gravity of the situation. "Seems like I have no other choice" she thought. And the next moment she fled back to Nunnally's room. The soldiers were taken by surprise.

 **Soldier 1:** She ran into that room!

 **Soldier 2:** Prepare fire! Follow me!

Nunnally could hear everything the soldiers said, since they were shouting very loudly. She then heard CC's footsteps rushing back into her room.

 **Nunnally:** What wrong? Who are they?

 **CC:** Isn't it obvious? They're here for you and Lelouch! We have to escape somehow. And there's only one way to do this. You have to accept my contract as well.

 **Nunnally:** What contract?

 **CC:** The same contract that Lelouch agreed to. And I'll give you a Geass, a power similar to his. The only thing I need now is for you to give your consent. It's the only way to get out of here. And the only way to meet Lelouch again. So? Do you agree?

Nunnally was scared. She didn't know what to do. She didn't know for sure whether she could trust CC or not, but she decided to do so.

 **Nunnally:** I agree!

She felt strange. She felt as if some strange energy was entering inside her.

 **CC:** Very well. Now, when I tell you, open your left eye and do the thing.

 **Nunnally:** But I'm blind...

 **CC:** It doesn't matter. It is them who have to see your eye.

 **Nunnally:** And do what thing?

 **CC:** You'll know. Just make left eye contact and do the thing.

The soldiers entered the room, their guns pointing to the two girls.

 **Soldiers:** Nobody moves!

 **CC:** Now!

Nunnally opened her left eye. She could see nothing but a powerfull light hurting her eye. She closed her eye back. She whispered to CC:

 **Nunnally:** I can't do it...

CC whispered to her:

 **CC:** You've already done it. Now keep quiet. I'll do the rest.

The soldiers where looking at the two girls, not knowing what to say. Then CC spoke:

 **CC:** You've just broken into a civillian apartment, you've threatened the people here with guns and you intend to arrest a little innocent girl. This is Princess Nunnally vi Britannia, you imbeciles! Bow before her now, before she orders your execution.

The soldiers hesitated.

 **Soldier:** We... we are sorry, Your Highness... we just followed our orders...

 **CC:** Your orders were fake! The one who gave you these orders is a traitor!

 **Soldier:** Our orders come from Lord Guilford on behalf of Her Highness, Princess Cornelia.

 **Nunnally:** Cornelia...

 **CC:** It is of course a misundersting. Cornelia didn't mean to arrest Nunnally, but merely make sure she is safe. You are here to make sure that we're all right. That's all. Let's go Nunnally, we have to talk to Cornelia.

She took Nunnally's wheelchair and headed outside, past the soldiers.

 **Soldier:** You should not... I think you should not...

But no soldier tried to stop them. CC and Nunnally were already outside out of the building. Sayoko came after them. They where wandering thought the darkness when a girl' voice cried in surprise:

 **Girl:** Nunnally!

 **Nunnally:** Who is calling me?

 **CC:** It's one of them, probably. She saw us. You'll have to use your Geass... your special power on her too.

 **Nunnally:** I know that voice...

The girl came close. There were soldiers around her, protecting her.

 **Officer:** Princess, step back, it might be dangerous!

 **Girl:** I order you stay aside! Nunnally, is that you?

 **Nunnally:** You're...

The girl came next to the wheelchair and took Nunnally's hand into hers.

 **Nunnally:** Euphie!

 **Euphie:** Oh, I'm so glad you're alive! I thought you were dead!

They hugged. CC was startled. Apparently, so were the guards.

 **Officer:** Your Highness! We have to arrest her!

 **Euphie:** She's with me. I'll guarantee for her.

 **Nunnally:** Euphie, I'm so glad to see you!

 **Euphie:** I'm glad to see you too. I thought you were dead.

 **Officer:** Princess Euphemia, you ougth not interfere with our orders which come from Her Highness, Princess Cornelia.

 **Euphie:** We will arrest her later. Now guard the perimeter. Just make sure no one comes by.

CC leaned towards Nunnally and whispered to her ear: "Open your left eye towards the soldiers. Quick!"

 **Officer:** Your Highness...

 **Euphie:** I demand ten minutes! This is an order!

 **Officer:** As... as you wish, Your Highness. We will obey. But not more than ten minutes.

 **Euphie:** Thank you!

The soldiers left. There were only Euphie, Nunnally, CC and Sayoko left.

 **Euphie:** What happened? Why are they after you? Why does Cornelia think you are dangerous? I was so happy to find out that you two were alive, and then the next moment I hear that Lelouch has been assaulting the government, killing Britannian officers, stealing Knightmares, and rebelling in full force.

 **Nunnally:** Euphie... you... you know Lelouch would not do such a thing. Someone, a friend of ours, was arrested. She was innocent. Lelouch went there to save her. You have...

At that moment CC placed a finger on Nunnally's left eye and slightly raised her upper eyelid. The Geass activated again.

 **Nunnally:** You have to believe us.

 **Euphie:** I... I believe you! You're right! This is just a misunderstading!

 **CC:** Cornelia would not understand, not in the current situation. You must not let Lelouch and Nunnally be arrested.

 **Euphie:** Cornelia is rather harsh at times, that's true, but...

 **CC:** If you bring them to Cornelia she might harm them before even trying to find out the truth. You have to let them go. Clovis's real murderer will eventually be caught. So you must let them free until the real murderer will be found. Do you understand, Princess Euphemia?

 **Euphie:** I do! You're perfectly right! Come this way, there are no guards over there. Do you know any other exit?

 **Nunnally:** There is a back exit, but it must be closed at this hour.

 **Sayoko:** I'll call Miss Ashford.

Everyone went silent. As Sayoko called Milly on her cellphone, the others only looked at each other blankly. Nunnally understood what happened, but could not utter a word. She felt guilty, she felt as if she was about to shed tears, but she resisted. She understood there was no going back now. She had to find Lelouch so she had to avoid being arrested at all costs.

 **Nunnally:** Oh, Euphie...

 **Euphie:** Cornelia will kill me if she finds out. She didn't want me to come here in the first place, but I... I simply knew I had to be here and... I knew they wanted to arrest you two so I sneaked out and followed the soldiers... I know I'm doing the wrong thing... I should not disobey my sister's orders, but...

She sobbed. Tears started to flow from her eyes. Nunnally took Euphie's head into her harms, trying to console her, but instead she started to shed tears as well. "I'm sorry, Euphie" she thought. "I shouldn't have done this to you. Of all, not to you. I'm so, so sorry!"

Then Milly came.

 **Milly:** Nunnally!

 **Euphie:** Take Nunnally and leave! That's an order! You should tell no one what happened here this night!

 **Milly:** Yes, Your Highness!

So they ran to the back entrance of the academy's campus. Milly grabbed the key from her pocket and opened the gate. And they ran away, each in it's own separate direction. The next moment, Nunnally realized it was only her and Milly left.


	31. Chapter 31

**Euphie:** You used that thing on me, Nunnally? That... Geass. But, why? Was it some sort of mind control?

 **Nunnally:** I can use my Geass on people to make them more sensitive. When they are under the Geass's control, everything they are told is received in a highly emotional way. It's not really mind control, rather some kind of emotional control.

She took a small book from her pocket.

 **Nunnally:** Since that day, I started keeping a diary. Here it is. I'll read to you from here.

 **Euphie:** Can you write?

 **Nunnally** : Of course, with a braille typewriter.

Nunnally started sliding her finger over the paper while saying out loud what it wrote:

"Day 1:

I'm keeping this diary because I don't know what else I can do. I wish I could speak to someone about this, but right now I feel like I'm surrounded by enemies. There's no one I can trust, not even Lelouch. Lelouch is mad, I can see it now, Euphie is too naive, though she is a good person, and Kallen is sharing Lelouch's vision... no one cares about what is actually right. Cornelia is killing Eleven, Lelouch is killing those who stand in his way... why are they doing this? I wonder...

I'm not sure what I should do. As far as it seems, I got deply involved in this, though I have not intended so. Since CC gave me that Geass, I used it so many times. My Geass gives me the power to make people be very emotive for a very short period of time. If anyone tells them anything in those moment, they will receive it very deeply. It's not like Lelouch's Geass, because the ones I use my on Geass can try to resist, in case what they are suggested things that contradict their own emotions too much. The advantage is that I can use my Geass on a single person multiple times. I wonder...

Am I doing the right thing using my Geass? Is it right to mess with people's emotions? The first time I used it, it was on those soldiers who broke in our home at the Ashford's. Then I used it on those other soldiers, those who were with Euphie. And then on Euphie herself.

"You have to believe us", I said. Euphie answered: "I... I believe you! You're right!"

I didn't mean to control them... all I wanted was to escape from then.

Then I used it again, that same night, on that strange taxi driver, when Lelouch's Geass had no effect. I did so in order to make him not tell anyone.

"Please don't tell anybody!" I cryed to him. He answered: "Sure, I won't tell anybody, your secret is in good hands."

I was so happy that it worked... I was behind Lelouch when I opened my left eye, so my brother could not have seen me.

Then I used it on that drunken Eleven who was driving the car we were in, in order to make him drive more carefully.

"Please," said Lelouch. "Drive more curefully! You're putting us all in danger! "I... I'll try..." answered the guy. "Boy, I feel weird..."

It was because I had opened my eye and looked into the direction where I thought the driver's mirror must have been. I was surpirsed to see that it worked, even though the driver was drunk, even though Lelouch and not me was the one transmitting the emotioal message. Also, I am almost sure that Lelouch has seen me, but he has suspected nothing. I realized that other people could not see when I was using the Geass, so I could use it without having to hide.

Then we went to that man's house. He was so sad about loosing his wife. Lelouch used his Geass to make him host us. But after my brother fell asleep, I came out of the room and talked to the man. I listened to him as he was telling me about his grief. I talked to him as well, trying to make him feel better. I also used my Geass on him at certain points, while I was uttering certain words.

"You must not abandon hope!"

"You will always have to love her, she always be with you inside your heart."

"You must go on living your life. I know that she would have wanted you to do that."

"Crying for her will not bring her back. So be happy again."

"Be good. Share love to people. Share the kindness and the gentleness that you had for your wife to other people who need it."

"Live on. Be brave. Don't waste yourself. You can still do much good."

And so I gave him hope again. He was a happy man when I went back to sleep. At the time, I thought I did a good thing. Did I? Or was I just messing up with his emotions? Was that even helping? Is he even feeling better now?

The next day, that would be yesterday, we went at the terrorist's hideout. I waited. I wanted to use my Geass on Ohgi or Kallen, but I had a bad feeling about that, so I didn't. I wouldn't know who will be speaking and I wouldn't want it to let it be that random. Then, when Lelouch held that speech, I understood that I had to act. I opened my eyes. Just for a short flash. I couldn't see a thing because of the light and I didn't know who was looking at me then. All I understood was that Tamaki was affected, but I cannot tell for sure about any of the rest.

I hope, I so hope I'm doing the right thing. I wonder...

End of Day 1"

 **Nunnally:** That's only day one. There is more. There is a lot. I kept writing and writing everything I felt and everything I was doing with the Geass.

 **Euphie:** So you and Lelouch do have this sort of powers?

 **Nunnally:** Yes.

 **Euphie:** Then... then what next?

 **Nunnally:** Lelouch is going to overthrow the Emperor tonight. He is going to Pendragon right now.


	32. Chapter 32

**Lelouch:** So you are the famous CC. I'm glad to finally meet you.

 **CC:** Hmm, I'm surprised you know about me.

 **Lelouch:** I know many things about you. And I know as well that those who are after you consider you rather important.

 **CC:** That's true. I am. Something else that you know?

 **Lelouch:** Well, I know who was the guy following you before. The name is Bismarck Waldstein, Knight of One. He is the most trusted servant of the Emperor.

 **CC:** So it was Bismarck... but how did he even know about my location?

 **Lelouch:** Apparently by trial and error. He was looking for me actually, since the Emperor woudn't have easily believed that I was dead. Bismarck didn't find out about Jeremiah's treason, nor about our collaboration with Euphie, though he had been suspecting some things, but he found out about you instead. That's because you were careless.

 **CC:** Maybe I was. I cannot hide forever in one place like she told me to.

 **Lelouch:** Nunnally told you to hide, didn't she?

 **CC:** She tried, but she could not convince me. Her Geass doesn't work on me. I do only as I please.

 **Lelouch:** Anyway, Bismarck found you and placed a following device on you. You weren't much aware of that, were you? He thought you might lead him to me. But you didn't go to my place, nor to Euphie's when he was following you. You went to the terrorists instead. That was a smart move. Euphie and Jeremiah owe you for not letting Bismarck find out about them.

 **CC:** I thought he might follow me somehow, thought I didn't know it was Bismarck himself. Those two knights, Gino and Anya, were working for him, were they?

 **Lelouch:** Of course. They had to retreive you while Bismarck was hiding in the dark, watching your every move. And everything under the Emperor's direct command.

 **CC:** But I still don't understand how do you know about all this.

 **Lelouch:** About what? About Nunnally's Geass? About you and your Code? About Bismarck's mission? About the Emperor's own Geass, his brother VV and the Ragnarok Connection? Or about your contract with me and Nunnally and how you are immortal and you wish for someone to relieve you from the burden?

 **CC:** You know about almost everything... I guess you used your Geass on Bismarck and ordered him to tell you. Yeah, that's how you found out. But you knew about Nunnally's Geass as well, did you? How?

 **Lelouch:** I found out by pure accident.

He laughed.

 **Lelouch:** I was only because I cared about Nunnally and I wanted to know what she is thinking. When all this Geass story began, Nunnally stopped talking to me. Before that, she used to talk to me a lot more. It was understandable why. She was scared. She was overwhelmed. She wouldn't freely talk to me, since I was part of the problem that bothered her. I didn't know what truly was in her mind, but I wished I could help her. So I used my Geass on her to make her start writing a diary. It's as simple as that. This happened on the next day after we arrived at the house Jeremiah provided for us. I went to her while she was sleeping, I gently lifted her eyelid and I used my Geass to order her to write her feelings and actions in a diary which I gave to her, each day. It worked, even thought she was supposedly blind. She didn't even know she had been writing in a diary all this time. It's only today that I've told her.

 **CC:** Indeed? So you knew. You are smart. No one suspected a thing.

 **Lelouch:** No one. Neither you, nor Nunnally. I was astonished the first evening when I found out, from her diary, that she had Geass as well. I was even more astonished a few days later, to find out that she had started to use it on me.

 **CC:** It was her idea, not mine. Though I have encouraged her too.

 **Lelouch:** I know. She wanted to prevent me from attacking Cornelia by any means. So she told me to be peaceful, at least until Cornelia leaves. And so I was. There was nothing I could do. My heart was telling me that fighting Cornelia was a bad thing. I simply felt that. I was, of course, under the influence of the Geass. But I could not feel any different on that subject. Even though I was very aware that I was under Geass control. And so I played along, so that Nunnally would not know that I knew she was controlling me.

 **CC:** You and Nunnally managed to deceive everyone and each other at the same time.

 **Lelouch:** Exactly. Not only did she control me, but she also started controlling my men. She used her Geass on Jeremiah to make him serve her no matter what. That was because she needed an intermediary for Euphie. She used her Geass on Euphie that evening, at Ashford's, to make her "believe" her. And Euphie still believes everything Nunnally says until today, otherwise she wouldn't have lied to Cornelia that easily the whole time. She used her Geass on Tamaki to help me get the Black Knights under my command. And from that day on Tamaki has had some deep admiration for me. But besides that she mostly used her Geass to help people feel better. She used it on Sayoko because she wanted her not to feel bad anymore about the Eleven being under Britannian occupation. Sayoko felt better indeed and then brought more upset people to Nunnally. Many people are indeed upset in this oppressed country. Nunnally made them all feel better by directing their emotions in the way she though it was best. She used in on Diethard to make him care about Kallen and search for her mother. And on many other people. She even used it on Kallen to determine her to leave with you when you were followed before, did she?

 **CC:** Are you not sure about that, too?

 **Lelouch:** I haven't read today's diary yet, but that would be the only explanation for Kallen disobeying my orders. Anyway, right before giving Kallen the order to take you to Narita, I had a talk with Nunnally. I told her everything. She was surprised that I knew, but she was happy I was honest. So now we're ok once again.

 **CC:** How cute.

 **Lelouch:** I just had to wait until she gained confidence in me once again. And today was the perfect timing for me to tell her. We discussed quite a while. And we agreed to a plan.

 **CC:** But how did you find Bismarck?

 **Lelouch:** That was the easiest part. Jeremiah told us that Gino and Anya will be Euphie' guests for the night. We went there and I used my Geass on Gino to make him contact his commander and establish a meeting with him. Then Nunnally used her Geass on him to make him fall in love with Euphie. That would make him forget about his orders for a while. So we met with Gino's commander, which was actually Bismarck. I used my Geass on him to make him tell us everything about the Emperor. A long and interesting story. He told us everything he knew. Then again, I discussed with Nunnally and we agreed to an updated plan.

 **CC:** What plan?

 **Lelouch:** We have to get rid of the Emperor, of VV and then take control over the whole Geass Order and stop its business. Then we will kidnap Schneizel and make sure he will fit as the new Emperor. Preparing Schneizel for being the new Emperor would be Nunnally's job. Removal the actual Emperor is something I will do. It will happen tonight.

 **CC:** You're hurrying a bit too much, don't you think?

 **Lelouch:** They will find out soon that Bismarck is missing. That's why we have to hurry. Right now we are at Narita. In a few hours flight we should be in the Emperor's palace from Pendragon.

 **CC:** How are you planning to go there?

 **Lelouch:** We have the dedicated Knightmares of the Knights of One, Three and Six. Kallen will take Knight of One's Galahad, me and you, we will both take the Knight of Three's Tristan, and the Knight of Six's Mordred will be piloted by Anya herself.

 **CC:** You Geass'd her too?

 **Lelouch:** Why, of course. She is an excelent pilot. She will assist us with the best she can. In the meanwhile, while we take care of the Emperor in Pendragon, Ohgi and Jeremiah will take care of the Geass Order at their headquarters. It is located inside the Chinese Federation, but Kaguya will make sure to get trespassing rights for them. We will move fast.

 **CC:** And when do we go?

 **Lelouch:** In an hour.

He smirked.

 **Lelouch:** Just enough time to get to the government's buildings and get the Tristan from the rooftop.


	33. Chapter 33

Meanwhile at Narita.

 **Ohgi:** Are really you going to overthrow the Emperor?

 **Kallen:** So it seems. Lelouch has big plans.

She was just about to enter the Galahad. Ohgi seemed worried, yet he was somewhat excited as well.

 **Ohgi:** Overthrowing the emperor... Lelouch is indeed a man of miracles.

 **Tamaki:** I told you he's the best. He'll become the new emperor before dawn.

 **Kallen:** Well then, see you tomorrow guys. Good luck on your mission.

 **Ohgi:** Good luck on yours, too!

The Galahad went into the airship. The airship took of.

 **Tamaki:** Why are going to the Chinese Federation?

 **Ohgi:** Lelouch only said that the Emperor is conducting some secret research there which we have to get rid of. He didn't say much else.

 **Tamaki:** I wished I was there when he would fight the Emperor.

* * *

The airship flew over the Pacific, straight towards the capital of Britannia. CC and Lelouch were discussing in the command room. Anya and Kallen were there as well.

 **CC:** What's the plan?

 **Lelouch:** This airship was provided to Bismarck by the Emperor. They will not stop us from entering their airzone and landing near the palace. Once we're there, we go into the imperial palace and straight to the Emperor's room. I have the exact plans here.

 **CC:** Is it that easy?

 **Lelouch:** Entering with the Knightmares inside the palace might trigger the alarm at some point. We will have to fight. It would be hard, but I trust Kallen's abilities will help us a lot, right Kallen?

 **Kallen:** Yeah, sure.

She tried to look as if she was all right, fully prepared for the mission. She wans't. She was still feeling bad from before, when she heard the awfull news.

 **Anya:** When do I kidnap the Emperor?

 **Lelouch:** Wait just a little more, Anya.

Finally the ship landed in the palace's landing zone. The three Knightmares exited the ship.

 **Palace guard:** Please identify yourself!

 **Lelouch:** We are the Knights of the Realm. We need to deliver important confidential news to the Emperor at once.

 **Palace guard:** Enter.

 **Lelouch:** Let's go, guys.

 **Palace guard:** But leave your Knightmares here!

 **Lelouch:** It that so?

The guards were blasted away by a huge blow from the Tristan. Their Knightmares were all destroyed. The alarms were triggerred. But before the empirial guards could do anything, Anya's Mordred was already inside the palace, followed closely by Lelouch's Tristan. Kallen's Galahad remained outside for diversion.

 **Anya:** Which way now?

 **Lelouch:** Right!

The Mordred kept going ahead, annihilating the guards as they were showing around.

 **Lelouch:** We're close to the imperial dorms. The Emperor is sleeping in the room at the end.

 **CC:** The royal guards are coming!

 **Lelouch:** Anya! Destroy any guard that stands in your way!

 **Anya:** Monica is here too. I can see her Knightmare on the radar.

 **Lelouch:** Monica? You mean Monica Kruszewski, the Knight of Twelve? Take care of her too!

 **Anya:** Very well.

She could see the door to the Emperor's room just 100 meter in front of her. It was close. Looking on the radar, she could see Monica's Florence Knightmare frame coming from a corridor to the left. The other palace guards seemed to be coming from behind.

 **Lelouch:** The Tristan will be enough for the royal guards, Anya! Take care of Monica only, I'll deal with the rest.

 **Anya:** Ok.

 **Monica:** Anya Alstreim, what are you doing here? What is the meaning of this rebellion?

 **Anya:** I have to kidnap the Emperor. That's all.

The Mordred shot a beam towards the Florence, but the Florence dodged. Then the Florence came full speed towards the Mordred.

 **Anya:** I don't have time for this. I must kidnap the Emperor.

 **Monica:** You won't! Take this!

The Florence tried to hit the Mordred, but it couldn't get past it's defence. The Mordred's armor was too heavy. Then the Mordred shot another time, hitting the Florence on one side.

 **Monica:** You're really strong Anya... But I won't let you get in so easily!

 **Anya:** I've told you I have to kidnap the Emperor and that I don't have time for this.

The Florence used his own cannon this time to shot a beam towards the Mordred, but the Mordred hid behind a wall just in time. Then the Mordred came back and shot towards the Florence. It was a full blow.

 **Monica:** No!

The Florence exploded.

 **Anya:** I'm going in, Lelouch! Are you done?

 **Lelouch:** Yes, I'm done. Proceed. CC, we're heading towards VV's secret rooms. Once we meet him, we'll use the tranquilizer.

 **CC:** Let's go!

* * *

In the meanwhile, Kallen was outside, defending against the guards. The Galahad was too strong for any of them, so she didn't bother that much. But she still though about her mother.

 **Kallen:** Why? Why?

Tears were flowing on her cheek as she was piloting. A Knightmare appeared right behind, but she gave it a deadly blow just in time.

 **Kallen:** Why? Why do I even care? Why do I have this feeling?

Two Knightmares came from the left, but the Galahad avoided their bullets and, with a quick jump, landed right next to them and cut them in half. Then again the Galahad jumped and cut a helicopter that was trying to shoot at it.

 **Kallen:** Nothing makes sense anymore... I can't... I can't stand this feeling.

A stronger Knightmare was standing in front of her. The Galahad went towards it at full speed and tried to strike it as well.

 **Kallen:** I can't...

The stroke wasn't accurate, the sword hitting the hand of the Knightmare instead of the torso. The Knightmare shot the Galahad's body and damaged it. But the Galahad's sword struck again, cutting thought the torso of its enemy.

 **Kallen:** Nothing... nothing is worth it... any... more...

She was crying. She couldn't stop. Her heart was aching so hard and there was nothing she could do. Another stronger-class Knightmare came from behind and hit the Galahad in the back. But the Galahad was still standing strong. It turned and swinged its sword, cutting the enemy Knightmare' head off. It exploded, damaging the Galahad as well.

 **Kallen:** It's all my fault... I do not deserve...

An enemy Knightmare shot from the distance, hitting the Galahad's torso. Another came out of nowhere, shooting the Galahad from the back. The Galahad was now heavily damaged. Yet, it shot back, destroying one of the Knightmares.

 **Kallen:** My fault... Argh...

The Galahad turned to the other Knightmare and shot again. But the enemy Knightmare dodged and shot at the Galahad as well. It was a direct one and it was more than the Galahad could handle anymore.

The Galahad exploded.

* * *

 **Lelouch:** Alright. We've got both VV and the Emperor with us. We tranquilized them, so they shouldn't be able to wake up until we're back to Area 11. CC, how's Kallen doing?

 **CC:** She... she stopped emitting signal.

Lelouch became worried. CC could not look into Lelouch's eyes.

 **Lelouch:** What's that supposed to mean? Was the Galahad destroyed?

 **CC:** Yes.

Lelouch couldn't say anything for a second. His voice was now lower than usual.

 **Lelouch:** Let's go. They won't shot us as long as they know we're holding the Emperor as a hostage.

 **CC:** Things didn't go quite as we planned...

 **Lelouch:** No... they didn't...


	34. Chapter 34

It was already about noon the next day when the airship arrived back to Area 11. It landed back at Narita. Ohgi and the others came to see the mighty Emperor of Britannia, now held as a hostage, still sleeping because of the tranquilizers.

 **Ohgi:** Marvellous!

 **Tamaki:** Lelouch, you're the best! You always were.

 **Ohgi:** We would have never thought...

 **Tamaki:** Oh, and by the way, our mission in the Chinese Federation was a succes. We did exactly as you told us to.

 **Ohgi:** By the way, where's Kallen? Is she still inside the airship?

Lelouch could not look into their eyes. He found it too hard to explain.

 **Lelouch:** Well... Kallen...

 **Anya:** Kallen is dead. The Galahad exploded after being repeatedly shot. So she just went boom. That's all.

 **Ohgi:** What... ? No... Kallen...

 **Anya:** So my mission is done. Wait! Why am I here? And who are you?

* * *

After that, Lelouch and CC secretly went to the government's buildings.

 **CC:** It seems quiet in here, don't you think?

 **Lelouch:** It does. I hope everyone is alright. I should call Nunnally.

He called.

 **Lelouch:** Hey, Nunnally? Are you still here? Yeah? Alright, we'll get there now. Bye.

 **CC:** So?

 **Lelouch:** She is in Euphie's apartments.

Three minutes later they were there, in front of the door. They entered. Nunnally alone was standing there on her wheelchair.

 **Lelouch:** Nunnally!

 **Nunnally:** I'm glad you're ok, Lelouch. I was so worried for you. As always.

She smiled in relieve.

 **Nunnally:** I was worried for nothing as always. You always make it back safe and sound.

 **Lelouch:** What can I say, I'm doing my best. Hey, is Euphie not here?

 **Nunnally:** Lelouch...

 **Lelouch:** Yes?

 **Nunnally:** I... I think we've made a mistake.

 **Lelouch:** What do you mean?

 **Nunnally:** We did a really bad thing. But I guess there's no way to undo it now, is it?

Lelouch's heart began pounding harder as he felt something very bad might have happened.

 **Lelouch:** Is Euphie alright? Where is she?

 **Nunnally:** She's in the gardens. Hopefully she's feeling better now.

 **Lelouch:** Did something happen to Euphie?

 **Nunnally:** Yeah, it did. But she's not hurt or anything. She's just shocked. I told her not to blame herself for this. So I guess she's ok now.

 **Lelouch:** What happened, Nunnally?

 **Nunnally:** Well...

She started crying quietly. She couldn't speak any longer.

 **Lelouch:** Nunnally?

He was worried, but Nunnally rised her head towards him, smiling as the tears kept falling from her eyes.

 **Nunnally:** I really don't want to talk about that, Lelouch. But you'll know from the diary, I'll write there tonight. I can't disobey your Geass, can I? Oh, but you said it in a most interesting way. You ordered me to write in a diary everything that I wished to tell you but lacked the courage to actually tell you. So if I told you everything, with no secrets, I wouldn't have to write a diary anymore, right?

 **Lelouch:** Yeah, that's right.

 **Nunnally:** Fine, I'll tell you them, since you'll know anyway.

 **Lelouch:** Are you sure you're ok with that?

 **Nunnally:** Yeah. It's ok. And besides that, I trust you, big brother. And I love you, and I always will, no matter what.

She smiled, Lelouch smiled as well.

 **Lelouch:** I love you too, Nunnally. You're the person I care about most.

He kneeled and hugged her.

 **Nunnally:** Lelouch... I think... but please don't be mad at me... I think I killed someone...

 **Lelouch:** What?! I'm not... mad... but how?

 **Nunnally:** It's simple. I used my Geass on Gino to make him love Euphie. But by love he understood a different thing, apparently. He actually thought about that dirty meaning of love. Can you believe that? And he made up his mind this morning. So he went to Euphie's room and tried to... you know. Hopefully, Euphie cryed loud enough and the guards came just in time. They shot him. He was killed right in front of her. I guess she is still a bit shocked after that.

 **Lelouch:** I see.

 **Nunnally:** I feel as if I killed that boy myself... I know it might be harsh to think like that. Maybe it was just a mistake. In the end, I have still done a lot of good things with the Geass. So I should not blame myself too hard on this. But I still feel I could have been more careful.

 **Lelouch:** It's not your fault, Nunnally. This kind of things happens. Your intentions were good.

 **Nunnally:** Yeah. Anyways, how was your mission? Have you captured our father?

 **Lelouch:** Yes, I managed to bring him here. He should wake up soon.

 **Nunnally:** I want to talk to him. Even though he had been a rather bad person up till now, I still love him in sense. I wish I could help him somehow become a better person. Yet I cannot look into his eyes without risking to fall under his Geass again. Oh, in a sense, I still hate him for making me believe I was blind all this time, even thought I know it was for a good reason, but still...

She stopped for a moment.

 **Nunnally:** I now know I'm not blind. Bismarck told us that. I have opened my left eye every time I used the Geass, but I still continued to believe I was blind. Now it all makes sense. By the way, I haven't opened my eyes yet, though I know I can now do it. I wanted to see your face as the first thing in seven years.

Lelouch looked at her. She slowly opened her eyes and looked at him as well. The light hurt a little at first, but she got used soon.

 **Nunnally:** You've grown up a lot...

Lelouch looked at her smiling.

 **Nunnally:** Is there somthing you want to tell me Lelouch. I feel that something is bothering you.

 **Lelouch:** Well... it is something. I did something rather bad as well. I could have at least prevented it if I had known, if I had paid attention.

He looked away and his face grew sad. Nunnally looked at him and became worried.

 **Lelouch:** I should have seen that Kallen was deeply concerned about something. She was not in a good mood at all. It was only this morning that I found out the reason.

 **Nunnally:** I know, you mean her mother's death.

 **Lelouch:** Ah, you knew as well? Oh, if I had known, I would have taken Jeremiah or someone else instead of her to pilot the Galahad. She was in such a bad mood. As if she blamed herself for her mother's death. She couldn't fight properly during the assault on Pendragon. And she... she got killed there.

 **Nunnally:** She's dead?

She was terrified. Her hand started shaking a little but she quickly managed to calm down.

 **Lelouch:** Yes, she is... I guess there is nothing to be done now...

 **Nunnally:** Oh, I see. She blamed herself for her mother's death because I have told her to love her mother. I used my Geass on her yesterday.

 **Lelouch:** What?

Lelouch was astonished. Nunnally, on the other hand, seemed rather calm now.

 **Nunnally:** Yesterday, when we told her about her mother's death she didn't seem to care much. So I told her she must actually love her mother. She might have developed feelings for her dead mother and she might have started to blame herself because of that. I wish I had known. I would have used my Geass to tell her no to blame herself. But I left this up to Diethard. It was stupid of me. I thought she was ok, otherwise I wouldn't have let her go in the mission with you.

 **Lelouch:** It is our fault and this happened because we were careless. We have to be more careful with our Geasses. It is so hard to control it, no one knows what might happen if we make more mistakes like that. Nunnally! You must not blame yourself for that! Just be more careful next time, ok?

 **Nunnally:** I will.

A cellphone called.

 **Lelouch:** It's mine. Excuse me for a sec, Nunnally. Yes. Yes. I see...

Lelouch's face grew darker and darker, his eyes closed. Nunnally didn't know what to think. When Lelouch hang up, she asked:

 **Nunnally:** Something wrong?

 **Lelouch:** Jeremiah just called me... he... just found out that... Well, it seems like Diethard had... the police found his body about twenty minutes ago. Apparently he had jumped off the top of a building.

 **Nunnally:** What? Why?

 **Lelouch:** It seems like it was a suicide. But I don't get, why would he... unless he found out about's Kallen's death and felt bad about that.

 **Nunnally:** Right. I used my Geass on him to make him care for Kallen the way he would care about his own dauther. I thought it would be nice, since Kallen didn't have a mother anymore and Diethard was always such a lonely guy. He never had a family, he's never been married and he has never had children, so I thought it might have been good for him to start caring about someone. I thought Kallen would need some consolation, so I chose Diethard for this job. I thought they would prove useful to each other. I was wrong again. Another mistake... I feel sleepy Lelouch and my head hurts. I haven't slept all night.

 **Lelouch:** Me neither... let's go to sleep then.


	35. Chapter 35 (Epilogue)

The next day, Euphie woke up rather early. She knew there were lots of things to be done. So she had to wake up and face the new day. She looked out through the window and remarked:

 **Euphie:** It's so sunny outside.

She went to Nunnally's room to check whether she was still there. She was indeed, but still sleeping. She then went to Lelouch's room. He was still sleeping as well. She wondered:

 **Euphie:** Why are you two sleeping? I need you guys...

She turned to a guard standing nearby:

 **Euphie:** Excuse me. Have they been actually sleeping for the past 24 hours?

 **Guard:** No, Your Highness. They were out yesterday evening. They came back long after midnight.

 **Euphie:** I see.

She went back to her room. Something was on her desk. As she looked closely, she realized it was Nunnally's diary. But how did it get there? She took it and opened it

 **Euphie:** Let's see...

She started reading:

"Last Day,

I did awfull things yesterday. Because of me Kallen was killed. Because of me Diethard committed suicide. Because of me Gino was killed while Euphie was almost raped. I became a monster. I just cannot live with this. So I have to convince Lelouch about doing the only possible thing: forget about everything and get back to normal.

Right now I am not under Lelouch's Geass, since I have already told Lelouch about my plan and he agreed. He agreed without me needing to use my Geass to convince him. Maybe it's because he felt guilty about Kallen. Anyway, the only reason I am writing this is for you, Euphie, to know that it is over.

It's simple. Lelouch will use his Geass on our father to make him use his Geass on us to make us forget about everything. We would be bringing a mirror as well so that father would look in the mirror and be affected by his Geass as well. If tomorrow we will remember everything but the Geass, it means that we can finally live a normal life from now on.

If everything goes well, CC and VV should be relieved of their immortality and their life as well. Lelouch has found a way to accomplish this. He also made sure that no other member of the Geass Order was left alive. And since our memories about the Geass will be lost, well, at the moment you are reading this, you might be the only living being that still knows about its existence. And there's Jeremiah too, but you'll explain to him. After all, he'll always be under my Geass and he'll always be your subordinate because of that. You never need to worry about him.

One more thing I want to confess. A few minutes later I got some news from Sayoko. It was about a boy that she asked me to help. To put it simple, his problem was that he thought he was lazy and useless. So I encouraged him to choose the things that are important and benefic to him and do them, no matter what. I thought it was a good thing to use my Geass like that. I thought it would help him. But I was wrong again. Sayoko just told me that he got to the hospital. He got to the hospital because he started working on the things he defined as "important" while forgetting to eat and sleep. He became a hyperactive. The doctors don't know what to do. He's simply behaving as a maniac. If there is good treatment for him, please Euphie, I beg you, do something for him. He's doing really bad. I do not wish him to die too. Ask Sayoko about him. And ask her about other people I "helped" as well. They might need real help too.

This is the end of Geass. We were so wrong from the beggining. I wish I could undo all the bads things I have done. I would never be able to bear the guild. So I'm looking forward to forgetting about this.

End of last day"

Euphie closed the diary as she finished reading it. She felt as if she was about to shed tears. She wanted to hold them but she couldn't. She just cryed, and cryed, and cryed...

* * *

In Euphie's office, Schneizel's face was displayed on the main screen. Euphie was standing on her chair, having Lelouch beside her. Everybody seemed pretty relaxed.

 **Schneizel:** I have to say I am glad that you are actually alive, Lelouch. I also have to admit that I am really impressed with what you have achieved so far. Starting from zero the way you did. Someone, I believe, has called you the man of miracles. You might really deserve the title.

 **Lelouch:** I do no miracles, Your Magesty. I'm just very motivated, that's all.

Schneizel laughed. Euphie was smilling.

 **Schneizel:** You don't have to call me Your Magesty. I'm not Emperor yet.

 **Lelouch:** You will be. You're the only one good enough for this task.

 **Schneizel:** I always thought you would have wanted to become Holy Emperor of Britannia yourself one day. Was I wrong?

 **Lelouch:** No, you weren't. I did want to become Emperor. But I realized that what I already have is more than enough for me. I need nothing more. I'm not up to the task of changing the world.

 **Schneizel:** Fine. Still, I will personally appoint you as Euphie's Sub-Viceroy in Area 11 as soon as I get crowned. As for you, Euphie, I will permit you to grant equals right to the numbers of Area 11. I trust the kindness of your heart. Do as you please.

 **Euphie:** Thank you, Your Majesty!

 **Schneizel:** But there's one condition. And you must always remember this: what comes in Area 11 stays in Area 11. Do you get my point? Royalty, Knights, Oranges and any fruits. Once they come to Area 11, they should stay there. Is that clear?

 **Lelouch:** Yes.

Schneizel felt relieved. He laughed.

 **Schneizel:** By the way, since you want so much to become friends with the Eleven you might as well try some arranged marriages. I think that girl, Kaguya, might kind of like you, brother.

 **Lelouch:** Ahem... we'll see...

 **Schneizel:** Or you could convince Euphie to marry that good friend of yours, Suzaku Kururugi. He is an important figure as well. Even though right now he's merely serving as a private in the military.

 **Euphie:** Hey, don't tell me whom I should marry. I don't even know the guy.

 **Schneizel:** Just an idea. Anyway, you may bring some Eleven officials with you to my coronation if your want. Well, I guess that's all for now. We keep in touch. Good bye!

 **Lelouch:** Farewell, Your Majesty!

* * *

The sun was bright, the air was fresh and the gardens of the palace were as beautiful as ever.

 **Lelouch:** I have to say, Clovis did a great job with these garden.

 **Nunnally:** Euphie will do an even better job.

She laughed.

 **Lelouch:** As her Sub-Viceroy, I will make sure she won't. That would be a great waste of money.

 **Nunnally:** Maybe. You know, I wander, how did we make it so far? A few weeks before we were just some normal students at a normal school. And now we're once again royalty. I... I didn't actually miss being a royalty.

 **Lelouch:** I did. Having power is great. It makes you able to change the world. It's a great opportunity to have the power to make the world a better place.

 **Nunnally:** No one has this power. And you're not a superhero, Lelouch. You're just a Sub-Viceroy.

 **Lelouch:** For now.

 **Nunnally:** Do you want to take Schneizel's throne?

Lelouch smiled but said no word. Nunnally laughed again.

 **Nunnally:** I know you want that. But I guess it wouldn't be very nice. And it would defeat the very purpose of the kind and gentle world we want. Right?

 **Lelouch:** It might. Or it might not. But in the end, it wouldn't matter.

 **Nunnally:** Why do you say that?

 **Lelouch:** We just need to be kind and gentle ourselves and that would make us and all around us happy.

* * *

 _End of "Code Geass: Lelouch and Nunnally of the Rebellion"_


End file.
